The Mauradettes, Shadow's adventure
by empty-with-out-him
Summary: AU after HBP Draco's sent away to a new school in another country where he meets The mauraudettes, lets hope they dont hurt him
1. Chapter 1, A New Student

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 1** The New Student

"Catherine." Called Headmistress Lajoie.

Catherine had been hoping to pass by the headmistress without being noticed.

"Come here." She bellowed, pointing her hand to the ground where apparently Catherine was supposed to stand.

She moved towards the Headmistress; her out of uniformed black pants swayed around her legs as she walked. "Whatever it is, I had nothing to do with it." Catherine said.

The headmistress raised her eye brow. "No, no, it's nothing like that, we have a new student, and I was hoping you would show him around." She smiled adding, "That is if your not too busy."

That last sentence was aimed at her and her friend's mischievous ways. They were always getting themselves involved in un-acceptable school pranks. "Busy? Me? Never!" She answered back.

"Good, but before I present the student to you I suggest you tidy yourself up, you are representing this school."

"Right." She began brushing her long dark hair with her fingers, and then pulled out a mirror from her back pocket. She fixed up her black eyeliner, and the dark purple which covered the top of her brown-green eyes. "There."She said as she finished.

"I was referring to your lack of proper uniform." The proper dress code at the school was a white top and a navy blue vest over it. The boys wore navy blue pants, and the girls wore kilt. Catherine and the headmistress had gotten very well acquainted with each other because of her lack of listening to the rules. The headmistress had begun to accept the fact that Catherine would never be seen in a kilt, so she would ignore her pants. On the other hand her lack of vest which she should have been wearing, would not be excused.

"Right, about that, my vest its in my bag, which is with Kaitlyn. Bad idea though leaving it with her..last time I left something with her it go burned...but I should have known, because Kaitlyn can get a little fire happy sometimes."

"Catherine." Headmistress Lajoie interrupted raising her voice a little. "It doesn't matter who you left it with, just find it and put it on."

"Yes Headmistress." She answered, giving her a sly smile. She always knew how to crack her. Catherine turned to leave, uninterested in staying any longer.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my vest, as you requested."Cat said confused at her question.

"Well that will have to wait then, you have to escort the new student to classes." Lajoie knew that if Cat were to leave she would not see her again.

"But, I'm not in proper uniform!"

"That's never stopped you before." Lajoie answered with her eye brow raised. "Now wait here, I'll go get him."

She left back into her office, and came back with a tall blond haired boy, who was rather cute.

"Catherine Huntington may I introduce Drake Moon. He is an Exchange student from England's Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He will be in your year, so show him around, and to his classes." The headmistress smiled sweetly to the boy.

"Hello." He said nodding his head. The boy's English accent showed through as he spoke.

"Love the accent." She smiled deviously. "Now follow me."

She started to walk away when she heard the Headmistress say "Go..Follow." She heard him run up to her. "Try to keep up." She said rather cocky. "Oh and by the way I'd prefer if you used my nick name Cat, rather than my full name."

They walked down the hall, students passed on either side of them. "What classes do you have?" Cat said trying to break the silence.

He pulled out a folded paper from his back pocket, unfolded it and read, "Potions with professor Weiser, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Vanmeir."

"You can get away with a lot in his class, just make sure you do your work." Cat advised for Vanmeir's class.

"Lunch, then after, I have divination with Professor Fairgreve, and finally transfiguration with Professor Alipson."

"Fairgreive's class can get pretty dull, her voice makes me want to sleep, and last class is always fun."

Cat stopped walking when she realized something. "Let me see that." she referred to his time table.

He handed it over. Cat read over and re-read over his time table. "I don't believe it!" She shouted.

"What." Drake looked over to the time table to see if the answer was there.

"She put you in all my classes! And yet she completely split up the mauradettes! How dare she! To think that she put you in all my classes to spy on me! So now she's getting back at me." Cat huffed.

"Marau..." Drake said trying to figure out what it was.

"Mauradettes." Cat said slowly. "That's what me and my friends are called."

"Why."

"...maybe because we like to cause mischief and chaos around the school. So we adopted the name." Cat smiled remembering good times.

Drake gave her this funny confused look. Cat giggled. "You don't really have to understand what it is."


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting the Mauradettes

**Chapter 2 - **Meeting the Mauradettes

They came to the end of the hall, and took a left. The only options were the stairs leading up or down. There were three girls sitting on the stair leading up. The girl seated the lowest had curly light brown hair, glasses and the cutest vacant expression on her face. The girl seated behind her had long curly blond hair, with a stripped red and white head band. The third had short straight mousy brown hair. They all smiled when they saw Cat appear.

"Hey lovely's." Cat greeted her best friends.

"Hey" They all said in unison back.

"Who's the hottie behind you." The girl with the long blond hair said.

"Break me off a piece of that!" exclaimed the short curly haired girl.

"Chelsea!" Cat said a little embarrassed. He was cute, she thought. Shaking her head she ignored Chelsea's comment.

"Drake."She said turning her attention to him. " Theses are my friends, Chelsea," The short curly haired girl gave a flirtatious wave then winked, Cat rolled her eyes and went on. "Kaitlyn." The girl with the long curly hair smiled and said hello. "And that's Danica, or Dani, as we like to call her. Dani gave a tired salute.

Drake stood beside Cat, he gave a wave, but stopped when he noticed Chelsea smiling evilly at him.

A bell rang, which ended their little meet and greet. The girls got up, grabbed their bags which had been hidden behind Dani. Kaitlyn and Chelsea started their way down the stairs.

They had History of Magic in the basement with MacDonally.

"Buh bye." Chelsea waved to them.

"Later" she said back to them. She grabbed the side of Drake's arm and pulled him with her as she went up the stairs. She stopped to pick up her bag and vest.

"Umm What's with Drake." Dani whispered making sure he couldn't hear.

Cat rolled her eyes, "Lajoie."She said. Dani nodded in understanding. They had a love / hate relationship with their Headmistress. Ever since first year when she and mauradettes exploded the bathroom toilets with cherry bombs. It had seemed as though the headmistress got more joy out of picking on Cat than her friends. Probably because of the truth or dare incident in third year. "She told me he was an exchange student from England and to help show him around."

"Well that's not too bad." Dani said.

"He's in all of my classes." She whispered angrily. "Its like he's her new way of making sure I'm kept out of trouble."

"Well at least he's cute." Dani smiled. They reached the top floor, all the wall space on this floor was covered with pictures. They walked down that hall and turned left into their class.

"This sucks." She muttered to Dani. Dani knew of Cat's irritation of most people. Cat preferred to either be with her friends or alone, she had never been very sociable.

They walked into the class desks were in twos, students had filled in most of them by the time they got there. Professor Vanmeir stood facing the chalk board which was writing down their latest assignment.

"Late again." Vanmeir said. Cat was always late for this class.

"Well today I have a reason." She smirked pulling Drake to the front of the class. She left him there and went to go sit in the back corner near the windows. Dani sat on the opposite side of the room.

The teacher looked at Cat and Drake confused.

"New student." Cat said with attitude. "Maybe Lajoie told you."

"Yes, yes, now I remember." He turned to Drake. " It's a good thing you only came two weeks into the school year. I'm sure your new friend, and partner for this class will help you catch up."

Cat turned away from the window to the teacher. Her eyes wide open. "What?"she exclaimed.

"Well in this class we do a lot of partner work."

"Then give me back Dani, and get Drake to work with Erikka."

"Not going to happen." Vanmeir said. "You both get nothing done, and Danica is a very bright student I don't want you to infect her learning abilities anymore than you already have."

Cat's jaw dropped out of shock, of what the teacher had said. "I do not affect her learning abilities."

Ignoring her the professor went on. "Since you are the only one without a partner, Drake will be yours."

"What is everyone against me today?" Cat said folding her arms in her chest.

"We already had this conversation before." Vanmeir said. He took a deep breath, turning to Drake he asked. "So what is you name." He said.

"Drake Moon." he answered.

"More like hottie of the moon." A girl in the front said sarcastically. The class laughed, even Cat gave a little side smirk.

Cat turned to look at Drake. He had magnificent blue eyes, silky lose blond hair, and pale skin. He almost looked like he could be from the moon. So beautiful, she caught herself thinking.

Drake turned and saw that she was staring at him. He smiled lightly at her. This only made him look more gorgeous. She could feel her cheeks going red. She quickly looked down at her desk, trying to hide her ever more blushing.

"Now take your seat beside Cat and we will begin the lesson." Vanmeir said.

Drake sat inches away from her. He smelled sweetly of ocean roses. She turned over to look out the window, trying to avoid his gaze. The September sun made the silver trees glow a beautiful gold. The silver leaves still hadn't change to a light blue yet. The school had originally been built here to protect theses trees and their dying population. The trees contained magical properties that were valuable to the magical world. Catherine loved their beauty. Its no wonder people used to cut them down greedily.


	3. Chapter 3, Something New Drake pov

_i forgot to add, if you regognize the character then its probably not mine. Also no money is being made from this. now onto the story.._

**Chapter 3** - Something New / Drake p.o.v

New school, new people, his new life had changed in the blink of an eye. Before the summer, he had been the cruel pureblood Draco Malfoy, who had only ever wanted to please his father. But now he was an ordinary boy named Drake Moon, who was a very bright student.

"Are you day dreaming again?"Cat said waving her hand in front of his face.

"hmm?" he turned to face her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the homework he had already finished. He watched her as she worked, her long hair was flung to one side, eyes content on writing. She was completely unaware of his staring gaze. She was beautiful, and she had a dark mischievous air about her. It was different being at a completely new school, the girls didn't fawn completely over him, and thank god Pansy wasn't here. Pansy had clung to Draco like tape since first year. He was happy that at least one good thing came out of this. Catherine was a girl who knew nothing of his background, and she was different. He just wished she would let down her guard and relax.

She looked over just now noticing him watching her. He took note that she was now trying to ignore him, she looked up at the clock, and got her book together. She got up and started leaving class.

"Miss Huntington where do you think your going?" Inquired Alipson.

Cat simply pointed at the clock and answered, "Class is over." The bell rang just before she walked out the door.

Drake shook his head grabbed his book and followed after her. He pushed through the crowds of people looking for her. Spotting her he ran through groups of people talking.

"Hi." he smiled walking up beside her.

She gave an evil grin. She had been trying to get rid of him since day one, but he always managed to find her.

"Were just going for supper, surly you don't need me for that."

"Well." He began but then shrugged, he knew by now that arguing with her was pointless.

"I knew it!" Cat exclaimed. "Your spying on me for Lajoie! She only made me help you because she wants someone to keep on eye on me."

"What, no!" he said in defense. Cat had been accusing him of spying on her for the Headmistress since day one. Couldn't she get over it, it had almost been two weeks since he had arrived. She glared at him as they walked into the great hall. He ignored this and went to find Alan and Bastian, two guys that he shared a dorm with. Unfortunately they just so happened to be sitting with Cat's friends. Cat stood beside him now noticing this too. She turned and looked at him, if eyes could kill he'd be dead, Drake thought. They walked up to the group Cat sat beside Kaitlyn, and Drake beside Alan. Alan looked a little scared, I wonder what happened to him, Drake thought. Just then he noticed the smudged lip gloss on the side of his cheek. Drake looked around to see who might have kissed him, only to find Chelsea making flirtatious gestures to Alan. Drake snickered.

By the time the food appeared Cat and her friends were in deep conversation. Every now and then he would hear the words, teacher, toilet, and explosives.

The next few days were long and boring. The October clouds rolled in, and leaves were starting to fall off the silver trees. Cat who would have been arguing with someone was fast asleep. Time seemed to be wasting away ever so slowly. The teacher finished with his lecture and left them work to finish for next week. Drake shook Cat a little trying to wake her up so that she could get started on the work. She woke up, her eyes had a glazed look from sleeping. Her eyes meet his.

"Time to get up already?" she asked.

"Yes, the teacher gave us some work to do." Drake answered.

"I don't want to do it." Cat whined.

"You have to." Drake said back before she finished.

"Do you ever wonder why?"Cat said, half asleep.

"Why what?" Drake asked

"Why teachers give us school work." she yawned.

"Its because they want us to learn." Drake answered

"No. Its because they are tired of teaching. It's a conspiracy." She said turning over to face the wall.

Drake stared at her. She was always coming up with the weirdest ideas.

The bell rang. "Time to get up already?" Cat stretched yawning. "Hey why didn't u tell me there was homework." she said looking up at the board.

Drake looked at her. " I did wake you up."

"No you didn't. Now I have to copy the note from you." She said angrily.

Drake left the class with her. "So I guess she was still half asleep when she was talking to me." He thought.


	4. Chapter 4, Working on the Plan

**Chapter 4** - Working on the Plan

Things had died down lately and school was getting very boring. Now was the perfect time for the mauradettes to shine.

"Girls I've been thinking." Cat smiled deviously to her friends.

"About what?" Kaitlyn smiled back.

"We haven't done anything exciting lately." Cat said.

"So true." Dani said.

"Anybody got an idea?" Chelsea smiled raising her eye brow.

"I may have one. But I'll need all your expertise to help it along." Cat smiled.

"Just ask and we shall do it." Kaitlyn said getting her wand.

"You remember that video Chelsea's parents made us watch?" Cat asked.

"Which one?" Dani said. Already Cat knew her mind was flowing through to find an answer.

"The one with the tap dancing."

"That one was fun." Kaitlyn said.

"Well I was thinking about.." Cat leaned in and whispered her plot to the girls.

"That's sounds amazing." Kaitlyn laughed when Cat had finished speaking.

"Lets so do it." Chelsea said with excitement.

"So Dani, will you look up the enchantments?" Cat asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea which one to use." She smiled.

"Perfect, then if everything goes as planned, this will be one hell of a show."

"Kitten, time to get up." Chelsea yawned.

"I don't want to get up." Cat moaned turning over.

"But we have to." Chelsea said hitting her blankets with her foot.

Cat groaned, she pulled her foot out of the blankets and footed Kaitlyn's lump of blankets. Kaitlyn moaned from within the cocoon she had made with the blankets.

"Up time." Cat said to Kaitlyn.

Blankets rustled and Kaitlyn footed Danika. "Up." Kaitlyn said yawning.

The room the Mauradettes were in was rather big thanks to Danika's wand work. The girls had moved their beds close together. They had a wake up system that helped get up in the morning. Who ever was to wake up first got another one up, and so on. It was a system that had been working since second year.

All four girls eventually rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. They had stayed up late the night before working on their prank, which was almost ready. The girls left their dorm book bags in hand, and went down for breakfast.

Most students were already up and eating. Cat saw Drake was sitting beside Alan at their corner of the table. Walking in the sweet aroma of maple syrup surrounded the room and filled Cat's nose with sheer bliss.

"Umm pancakes." Cat said, her mouth drooling a little.

"And to think we were going to sleep in and miss it." Dani said.

The girls sat down and devoured the pancakes like they were small candies. The sticky syrup was poured greedily on the pancakes they ate. One by one the fluffy scrumptious little cakes disappeared into the girls mouths never to be seen again.

"Its like watching a pack of wolves eat." Commented Drake.

All four girls looked up from their plates to glare at Drake.

Alan placed a hand on Drake's shoulder pulling him back a little. "Dude don't messy with them and their pancakes, you will not survive." Alan's voice was serious as he spoke.

When the time came for the first class Cat's stomach was full of sugary goodness.

"That was good." Chelsea commented as they left for their first class.

"That can't be good for you or me." Drake complained walking up beside Cat.

Cat smiled and laughed evilly. "And you have to sit with me all day."

Drake's face turned to distress.

Kaitlyn laughed. "Oh sick burn!"

Danika and Kaitlyn walked to their first class, on the second floor. While Chelsea, Cat, and Drake walked up to theirs.

Walking into Weiser's potion class was something one should never do with their mouth wide open. The class always had the foulest smells, either from the potions, or the jars he kept. The three took a deep breath before walking into the class.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that smell." Drake said from behind Cat.

"And you never will." Cat said knowing this from experience.

The class was dark with the exception of the light coming through the curtains. Potions class had been situated on the top floor, so that the air from the windows would be able to circulate. That would be good if he ever opened one that is.

There were Jars of animals and creatures on the shelves. Most had been given to Weiser once the animal had died of natural causes. Although he never left one opportunity to talk about his experiences with them on his travels. Some of the Jars he had were extremely old, and about half of the rancid smells came from them. Cat and her friends knew better than to sit on either side of the class. The middle of the class was the safest because it was far enough away from the shelves. So there was a less chance of gaging half way through class. The desks were in twos Cat sat beside Chelsea, and Drake sat directly in front on her.

Weiser came out from the door on the other side of the class. He was medium height with dark short spiked hair. He wore a combination of a wizard cloak and pants, with a light blue shirt. His size showed that he had indulged in more sweets then he should.

"Good morning." he said. His voice sounded with a mocking tone.

"Morning." The class answered back.

"Today I'm going to give you a lesson on a potion I am most found of. I will then give you an essay to write up about it, due next week." He said.

Cat groaned. "Stupid home work, it's a conspiracy I tell you."

Walking out of Weiser's class Cat felt a little queasy. The warm air in that room made her stomach turn.

"You ok? You don't look so good." Drake commented about her uneasy look. "You probably shouldn't have eaten all of those pancakes."

Cat punched Drake's arm. "I'll be fine."She said gritting her teeth.

While walking to Defense class Cat, Chelsea, and Drake met up with Danika and Kaitlyn.

"Oh hun, you don't look so great." Danika said to Cat when they got closer.

"Weiser's class and a full stomach do not mix," Cat said holding her stomach.

"Kaitlyn's feeling sick too," Danika said sympathetically.

Kaitlyn was leaning on Danika slightly, her face a pale and pasty hue. Cat imagined that her face looked just as pale and unhealthy as Kaitlyn's.

"Why don't you both go to the nurse?" Chelsea suggested.

Kaitlyn's face scrunched up at the suggestion. "No way, she always gives us the nastiest concoctions as remedies. I'd rather stick it out," she mumble.

Cat nodded in agreement. "Me too."

They walked into Vanmeir's class. "You don't look so good," He said commented on seeing Cat's pale face.

"I'll be," she could feel her stomach making its way up her throat. "GARBAGE!" Cat yelled. Her breakfast came out just in time to be spilled into the black garbage can the teacher had conjured. With every heave she felt more and more disgusting. Her throat burned as if it was on fire. After a few minutes Cat hoped that there was nothing let in her stomach to throw up. Cat spit out the saliva that had been infected with the vomit taste. Taking the cloth the professor offered she wiped her face, and stood up as best possible. Throwing up her breakfast left her a little weak and shaken. She rubbed her burning throat hoping that it would go away, along with her dizzy feeling.

"Drake will you help Catherine to the nurse's office? I don't think she's faking."

"Oh gee thanks," Cat said spitting into the garbage.

Cat and Drake walked down to the nurse's office. "You know, we're never going to get there if you keep walking this slowly."

"Bite me." Cat hissed. Her head was hanging down and her one arm trailed the side of the wall, while the other held her stomach.

"I'm going to miss the entire class if we keep going this pace." Drake complained.

"Well then go! I can get there on my own! I don't need you to hold my hand! I'm not four." Cat argued. Yelling at him only made her throat hurt more. She groaned, pulling her hand to her mouth.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

Cat pondered this question herself. She stopped walking until she felt well enough to keep going.

"Is there a short cut to get to the nurse's office?" Drake asked. "There was one at Hogwarts."

"Well here there isn't. If you're so worried about missing class then go."

"No."

"Stubborn as a mule." Cat muttered. She closed her eyes to regain her balance from the increasing dizziness and now the pounding of her head with each step.

Cat's body felt very light. She suddenly realized that she was being lifted up into the air, this quick action only made her stomach turn more. She looked up to see that Drake was now carrying her. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I'm carrying you to the nurse's office." Drake said defiantly.

"I don't need your assistance, I can get there fine on my own," She bellowed with more energy than she had. Her throat burned and her stomach twisted and turned along with it. Now she felt very light headed, almost faint. From her lack of strength she wasn't able to keep her head straight, so had leaned her head on Drake's shoulder to try to keep from losing consciousness or hurling on him. She closed her eyes hoping to not think about each growing pain. Her head pounded with a vengeance, her stomach wouldn't stop doing twirls, and her throat needed more than water to cool it down.

Even with the pounding of her head, Drake's breathing could still be heard in her ears. She could hear his heart beating fast as she leaned against him, each beat almost in perfect rhythm with hers. Her hand found its way to rest just above his chest and with step she could feel his stomach muscles working through his uniform. She felt like a little child being carried by the way he held her almost effortless. Drake's strong arms held her tight against him and she knew that he would not drop her.

When they got to the nurse's office Madame Dubois was already standing at the door waiting for them. "I think she might have caught a flue or sorts,"she analyzed.

The room was all white with windows along the side each bed. There were 20 beds in all, 10 on each side of the room. White loose curtains boxed in each bed for more privacy.

"Set her down on this bed." Dubois told Drake. He walked over and placed her graciously on the bed. "You may go back to class now dear." Madame, said gently touching his shoulder.

Drake nodded. "I hope your feeling better after."he spoke rolling each word carefully with an emotion that Cat couldn't describe.

He left and the smile quickly diminished when Madame Dubois brought a bottle of green slimy liquid to her mouth.

Cat shook her head. "Umm no I've already had my share of gross tasting things for the da..." Cat tried protesting, but as she rambled on Dubois shoved a spoon full of the liquid into her mouth with quick and precise aim.

"There," Madame Dubois smiled sweetly. "Now just rest up."

Cat took her hand and tried to wipe off some of the nasty tasting potion off her tongue. "Yuck." She unmade the bed and slid her feet in and laid her head down. Although Madam Dubois looked sweet and innocent she was as tough as bark. Her long curly hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and curls would fall out during the day making her look attractive. Cat still wondered why a good looking teacher like her was in a place like this, she wasn't old or ugly. Cat sighed, getting Dubois a date would be added to her list of things to do. She closed her eyes, ready to take a nap.

She was awoken by familiar voices.

"She's not feeling good, she started throwing up." Chelsea's voice echoed over to Cat's bed.

Cat smiled. It was almost time.

"I'll take her over here, it seems there might be a bug going around." Dubois said. Chelsea's footsteps left could be heard leaving office while Kaitlyn was placed on the bed next to her.

"Open up,"Dubois ordered.

Moments later Kaitlyn voiced her distaste for the awful liquid. "That stuff is disgusting!" Couldn't you make a better tasting one?"

"I suppose so." Dubois said simply.

"Then why don't you?" Kaitlyn's loud voice rang out again.

Cat giggled to herself, even when Kaitlyn was sick she was still as loud as ever.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to see the funny faces you make." Dubois laughed.

Cat giggled. Dubois left the girls to rest up while she went to her little office just down the hall.

Cat moved the curtain so she could see Kaitlyn. "How are you doing?"

Kaitlyn rolled over to face Cat. "I've been better." she smiled.

"Dani sure made that potion strong." Cat whispered

Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

"Its effects should be over in." Cat looked down to the watch Dani gave her. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Cat felt her stomach loosen up, her throat cool down, and her over all health return to normal. "Ah, I'm glad that's over." Cat sighed.

"I know." Kaitlyn smiled. Her face no longer looked pale, and her turquiose eyes glimmered in the sunlight. "Ready?" She asked her eye brow raised, and lips curved into an excited smile.

Cat matched her smile, " I was born ready."

They got up from laying on the beds and took out their wands.

"Remember the spell?" Kaitlyn asked Cat.

"How could I forget?" She teased. They waved their wands at the beds and muttered the incantation. Within seconds a look- a- like Cat and Kaitlyn were both sleeping in their beds.

"There now we have an alibi." Cat smiled. They had used that spell when they didn't want to be caught be Lajoie.

The two girls tiptoed out of the office, took a peak to see if the nurse was still in her office, then made sure the hall was clear before running out of the room. Their feet made no noise as they sneaked around the school. The mauradettes planned this out too well to be found out by squeaky shoes.

They had a twenty minute window before lunch to set up a few things that would take too long to do after. They had also studied Dubois habits, she would check on them right before lunch and again in between the afternoon classes. They peered into the Great Hall. No one was there.

"Excellent." Cat smiled.

Cat crept over to the right side of the room while Kaitlyn went over to the left.

Cat lifted up her shirt a little and pulled out long fine cord, and sticky puddy that had been tied around her stomach. At about every five meters she would pull the fire string tight to the wall so no one could see it. She would then make a hole in the circular puddy pull the fire string through and stick it to the floor. They did this around the entire hall.

"Almost done?" Cat whispered over to Kaitlyn.

"Mhm, I just have to insert this new trigger and there." Kaitlyn said her voice echoing through the hall.

"Good now lets go." The two got up ran down the length of the hall and peered out to make sure no one was there.


	5. Chapter 5, Time for Fun

**Chapter 5** - Time for Fun

They managed to run all the way back to the nurse's office without being seen.

They dashed behind their curtains, and Cat muttered the spell that would make the fake her disappear. Dubois could be heard leaving her office from down the hall, her heels clicking behind her as she walked. Cat swore under her breath. She jumped as fast as she could into her bed, and tried calming down her breathing as Dubois walked towards them. The bell rang out its annoying tune and soon students could be heard stomping down corridors to get lunch.

"I have gotten the both of you some soup." Dubois said from behind the curtains. "Now lets see how you're doing." She came around to Cat's bed first. She sat down and put her hand to her forehead. "A bit warm, but you look better, your cheeks still look red though."

Cat gulped and tried to remain calm. If only she really knew. Cat thought to herself. She regained her usual composure to receive the bole of warm soup. Cat took the spoon and dipped it in the liquid. The yellow soup moved around in a circular wave, pulling the spoon up noodles and bits of chicken pieces could be seen.

"Umm, nothing like a warm bole of chicken noodle soup to make you feel better." Cat said in the weakest tone she could muster up.

"What about me?" Kaitlyn said from the other side.

Dubois went over to check on Kaitlyn. "You too are warm, but you look much better, not so pale anymore. I'll have the both of you out and about just in time for supper." She said triumphantly.

Dishes could be heard from Kaitlyn's bed as she ate her soup.

The warm soup creamed down her throat. Cat thought to her self. " This would have felt really nice about an hour ago." She scooped the rest of the soup onto her spoon and gulped it down. Dubois then gave them both a nice cool glace of orange juice. She drank it down while pondering the rest of plan they had yet to finish. "Lajoie won't be able to pin it on us this time." Cat smiled thinking to herself.

Just like clock work Dubois vanished back into her office with orders for them to rest up. Cat laughed, yes to "rest up" she thought.

Kaitlyn pulled back the curtain that separated the two of them.

"So the second phase begins." She said smiling wildly.

"Yes, and then you can play with your fire."

"Sweet."

"Hey you know Drake is a really nice guy." Kaitlyn began to say on an unrelated topic.

"I guess." Cat shrugged.

"Why don't you two."

Cat looked over to Kaitlyn. "You better not be implying what I think you are. I told you I'm through with men. Besides Drake? Come on. Why don't I just marry Lajoie at least then she could personally keep an eye on me."

"But."

"No."Cat interrupted.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "You can't run forever. And besides you and Drake would look so cute together."

Cat took her pillow and hit Kaitlyn's head. "We should get going."

"Ouch." Kaitlyn said rubbing her head. "That wasn't very nice kitten."

Cat ignored her. "Lets go."

They conjured the fakes of them and left to commence the second part of their plan.

They yet again crept quietly to the great hall. They made a quick stop to pick up the fire works Kaitlyn had stashed behind a statue earlier that morning. Kaitlyn went to work as soon as the reached the great hall. She planted all kinds of different rockets she had brought from home.

"I have more left if you want to do something else." Kaitlyn suggested almost an hour later.

"Lets put them under each table?" Cat suggested.

They put the rest of the smaller rockets at the very ends of each table.

"There that should do it." Kaitlyn said.

"Good because I have to go meet Dani in a few." Cat said.

"Right, I'll go hide this and meet you later." Kaitlyn hugged Cat and they separated leaving the great hall.

Cat ran up to the second floor and hid in the dark corner near the spare class room that was never used. Dani came out the class she was in and walking down the hall.

"You got out ok?" Cat questioned her as she came out from the hiding spot.

"Yes, of course they'll let me out. I'm a good student and they trust me." Dani said smugly.

"Haha, they wish, if only they knew the real you." Cat smirked.

"So everything is all set?" Dani questioned.

Cat smiled linking arms with her. "Yup, Kaitlyn's gone back, so now we just have to your part of the plan and it will be all set."

"Awesome."

The two girls got back to their task at hand. They crept down to the basement where the kitchen was. Cat slowly opened the door. They held their wands at the ready, slowly Dani peered in. House elves were busy preparing for supper to notice them.

Dani muttered the freezing charm on the unknowing elves. All of the house elves frozen in the spot. Dani opened the door and made her way around the small creatures. Cat stood by the door as a guard to make sure they were not caught. Dani stopped in front of the larger container that had all the forks, knifes, and spoons and other silver ware.

Dani charmed the utensils and then used a memory charm on the elves to make sure they would not remember they had came in.

When she closed the doors the elves were back working like nothing had ever happened. Cat gave Dani a high five.

"See you at supper." Cat smiled.

"I can't wait."

Cat hurried back to the nurse's office.

"Hey." Kaitlyn greeted her. "Dani get everything ok?" Kaitlyn whispered to her when she got back to her bed.

"Yup, so now were ready." She laid back on her bed. The pillow's softness engulfed her head. It felt good to be laying down after a long day's work. She laid their for what seemed a long while before the nurse finally came back in.

Dubois moved the curtains that separated the two girls. "How are you girls doing?" She asked.

"Better." Cat muttered.

"Surprisingly." Kaitlyn said in relation to the medication she had given them.

Dubois smiled. "You may not like the medicine, but it works. You two will even be strong enough to go to supper I think."

"Thank god, I can't stand to be in here any longer." Kaitlyn whined.

Dubois sighed, rolled here eyes and left.

"People always do that to us, do you think its because they don't love us?"Cat asked sarcastically to Kaitlyn.

"Of course not." Kaitlyn winked back.

The girls ended up napping until the time had finally come for supper.

"Now you girls make sure to get some sleep tonight, and don't exert your bodies too much."

"Yes, yes." The girls said in unison.

"And no running, and or fooling around." She said pointing her finger at the both of them.

"We'll be fine mother." Cat said.

Dubois got the picture that the girls not longer needed her to tell them what to do, besides they never listened anyways. She dismissed the girls and left it at that.

"She can be so overly motherly sometimes." Kaitlyn said rolling her eyes. "But its really sweet, in a kind of way." Kaitlyn's parents were very strict and they didn't communicate very well. They were very strong on the old beliefs and drank too much fire whiskey.

"Kitten!" Chelsea's voice rang out. She engulfed Cat into her famous jump hugs. "I'm glad your feeling better." She smiled and winked.

"Me too." She smiled tilting her head to the side.

"I'm glad your both better."Drake's voice came up from behind her.

Cat turned her head to see him. "I'm sure you are." Cat tried to give him an evil glare but seeing him only made her think that morning when he carried her, his tenderness, and sweetness towards her during that moment made her turn away and blush.

The girls sat together. Cat and Chelsea on one side, Kaitlyn and Danika on the other. Drake took the seat to Cat's right and beside him Alan.

The girls talked about some of the things they missed in class and what homework they had. Food finally appeared and the girls dug into varieties of tonight's supper.

Halfway through dinner distant music could be heard. As the music got louder more and more people would notice it and stop talking, until all you could hear was the sound of violins. They began first as a low whisper until they grew louder, then they were accompanied by drums. The utensils stood on their own, and began to tap dance along with the music. The music picked up speed, bringing with it the ever more tap dancing spoons, forks and other silver ware. The Celtic music was from Riverdance, a video the girls had watched at Chelsea's. The utensils jumped in rounds on each different table. When they would barley finish another table would start up. The table shook and food fell from the table on to the floor. Students stared wide eyed at what was happening. The silver ware stopped suddenly they had lined themselves up on each table, then a fork and a spoon emerged from the line up. They danced their solo with the beat of the music. Their two sum tap danced their way up and down the length of the table. The other tables of utensils could be heard slowly staring back up with them. When finally all of them were dancing together. The tables shook so violently that any resting food on the table was being shot out at any direction.

The mauradettes laughed at their triumph, food was being flown everywhere, and people were amazed at what was happening. Kaitlyn's fire works shot out to announce the big finally of the dance. All kinds of different rainbow colored sparklers went off. Reds, green and other colors shot up in the air and exploded in different directions. They crackled and whined their way up before exploding into rays off color. Kaitlyn's big fire cracker zoomed its way back and forth up and down throughout the hall, until it let off. The colors of blue, purple, green and yellow shot in each direction, their glimmering colors lit up the room with all its glory. The girls gave each other a low five under the table.

"A complete success", Cat thought. The silver ware dropped when the song ended and people couldn't help but laugh at the amazement of what happened. There was not one person in the great hall that wasn't wearing a smile, or food on them. Cat smiled and turned to Drake. Rice was caught in his hair, and bits of other foods were on his face. Cat laughed when she saw his appearance.

"Nothing like this every happened at Hogwarts." He tried telling her over the crowds of people talking and laughing.

Cat smiled happily at him. "Aren't you glad you came here?" She leaned over asking him.

He only nodded his head, and pulled a piece of chicken out her hair. He smiled his big blue eyes at her, and she couldn't help but smile more.

Drake leaned in and kissed her. His act was small but Cat's eyes were wide with shock. He pulled away and turned over to talk to Alan as if nothing had happened.

"Oh My God." She thought. His simple kiss was not something she would have expected. Men were not high on her priority list and she never wanted them to be. She looked around to make sure that no one else had seen that sudden act. Everyone was still in disbelief at what happened to notice.

"Enough." Lajoie's voice rang above the crowd. "Who ever did this will have detention with me for the rest of the school year." She looked at Cat and her friends. "And don't think that you will get away with it."


	6. Chapter 6, Detention

**Chapter 6** - Detention

"I didn't do it, I swear to you." Cat said for the hundredth time to the Headmistress.

"But only you and you're friends could have pulled this off." She argued again.

"True, but I was sick that day, and Dubois has already told you I was there all day. I was way to sick to do anything." Cat said pleading.

The headmistress gave up aggravated, she knew all to well she wouldn't get anything else out from Catherine, unless she had veritaserum. Too bad they had band that years ago.

"I know you had a hand in this Catherine" She pointed her finger at her. "And you will come clean sooner or later. Now for your detention."

"But I didn't do anything." Cat argued.

"Detention for a month, with me." She stated.

"Meow." Cat said. "Meow, meow, meow."

"Speak human." Lajoie said.

"I will not speak to you in human until you remove that detention...meow."

"No."

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow."

"Would you stop that." Lajoie said more aggravated.

Cat raised her eye brow in a cocky fashion. "Me-ow." She smirked

"Fine two weeks, you and your friends will meet me here every Wednesday night, Friday night, and Sunday afternoons."

"Meow, meow." Cat said. The headmistress's eye twitched. Cat curious to see if she could make her do it again, meowed.

Again Lajoie's eye twitched but this time angry words followed.

"Mrs, I never knew you could swear." Cat gasped pulling her hand over to her mouth.

"Out!" Lajoie shouted.

Cat laughed to herself as left the headmistress's office, she was yet again able to find Lajoie's breaking point.

"You were in their for almost two hours." Dani stated when Cat walked out of Lajoie's office to the dimly lit hallway.

"I know, tell that to my butt, she has got to get more comfortable chairs." Cat said rubbing her behind.

"So what's the damage?" Chelsea asked getting up from sitting on the floor.

"Two weeks."

"Ok same as all of us then." Kaitlyn said.

"I figured she would have given you more." Dani said in disbelief.

"She would have too, but well I have my ways." She giggled.

"What did you do?" Chelsea asked enthusiastically.

"Meow."

"You know she hates that." Dani said in shock.

"Yup, I even got her eye to twitch..twice." Cat said feeling accomplished with herself.

The girls laughed. "Come on lets get to bed." Kaitlyn said in between laughing. They walked away from the Headmistress's office.

"Man, I've got to shower. I still have all kinds of different foods stuck in here." She said as they walked. Feeling here hair, she pulled out rice, bits of chicken and to her inconvenience dried juice which made the whole mess stick together.

"Me too." Chelsea said tugging on her hair.

"Why couldn't Headmistress Lajoie question us tomorrow? Its almost 10pm." Dani complained. Shaking her head crumbs of bread that where still loosely hanging fell out.

"Hey watch it!" Kaitlyn screeched with her loud booming voice.

"Sorry, its just that I can feel them but they won't come out." Dani said annoyed.

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday, which meant the girls could sleep in. When noon rolled around Cat woke up. The sun no longer gave off its heat in the afternoons like it used to. Winter had come, and a light snow could be seen falling outside their window. Cat scratched the back of her head.

"Ok, time to get up." Cat declared to her sleeping friends.

Moans of displeasure greeted her.

"Fine stay in bed, I'm gonna find something to eat, I'm starved." She got up brushed the nots out of her still damp hair, and washed her face with cold water. She got dressed in black jeans, and a long-sleeved purple top. She pulled shoes on over her brightly colored socks, and went in search of food.

She walked into the great hall some time later, lunch was still being served to those who were there. Her stomach growled for her to hurry up and eat something. Cat walked over and sat at her usually spot at the table. She grabbed bread and made a sandwich out of the different kinds of meats that were on the platter in front of her. She stuffed the sandwich in her mouth greedily.

"Oh God yes." She moaned swallowing her first bite.

"I think I'm jealous of the sandwich." Alan said sitting beside her.

Cat glared at him. "Bugger off," she said taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here." He took an apple from the tray and bit into it. "So what's going on between you and Drake?"

"Nothing." She said angrily while bitting her sandwich with more force than meant.

"Right." He sarcastically. "So the smiling and everything is just you being nice? Why do I find that hard to believe? Or is it just that the tough Catherine has finally melted her heart because of a boy?"Alan's face was smug.

The sandwich Cat had been eating was now squished due to the her bubbling anger. She tossed the remnants of the sandwich onto the table.

"Why don't you go find a hole and go DIE in it!" Cat made a fist and punched the side of Alan's face without thinking.

People around them gasped at what happened. "You better not get in my way for a long time, or else I won't be held responsible for my actions." She threatened him.

"Damn someone's in a bad mood." he said rubbing the side of his face.

Making another fist she inched forward as if to punch him again. Alan make a girlish squeak, and curled his arm around his head. Cat smirked. "Sissy boy, now's who's the one that soft?" She took an apple from the center tray and walked out of the hall.

"That idiot." She thought to herself. "Men are such blockheads, nothing good ever comes from them." Biting into the apple's sweet core a bit of juice rolled down from her mouth. She wiped it off with her sleeve and chewed the part that was in her mouth. She looked down to her hand that hit Alan. She flexed it in and out. "It'll probably hurt for a while." She looked at her palm, her nails had drawn blood from the tightness and the impact of the hit. "Oh well, nothing to do but hope it makes a cool scar after."

She walked into her dorm room sometime later. The other girls were still laying in bed, but had now moved closer together. Cat walked across the room and threw herself on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked squirming closer to her. Danika and Kaitlyn also moved closer to her, but stayed together in the one blanket they were sharing.

"Nothing." Cat mumble out from the pillow.

"Why don't I believe that."Chelsea said sifting herself so that she was laying beside Cat.

"So what's this then?" Danika pulled up the hand she hit Alan with. Every since they started hanging around together Danika had grown to be more observant when dealing with Cat's sometimes fast temper.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding." Cat said moving around so her head was no longer suffocating her face.

"Bull, now who'd you slug?" Kaitlyn said straight out.

"Maybe Alan?" Cat said innocently.

"You hit Alan?" Chelsea gasped.

"Hey! He was asking for it! Besides Alan? Hun you can do much better than that prick." Cat said.

"Ya but he has such a cute little pudgy face." Chelsea said in the cutest baby voice she had.

"So what has you all wound up?" Danica asked after overseeing the damage to her hand.

"Well." Cat took a deep sigh. "We might as well get comfy if were going to go onto this topic."

The girls repositioned themselves so the their heads were closer and their bodies mingled together like kittens in a basket. They moved pillows and blankets to accommodate different places of their huddle.

"Well last night at supper." Cat began.

"The night of our great plan." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Well." Cat licked her lips to get moisture to them. "Just as the fireworks were going off...Drake kissed me." She spat out the last part of her sentence causing the girls to look at her odd.

"Ok what?" Chelsea exclaimed lifting her head to meet Cat's eyes.

"Drake kissed me," she said much slower.

"Why? Where? Did u punch him?" Kaitlyn rushed in saying.

"I didn't punch him! Why would you say something like that?!"Cat asked in shocked.

"Hmm I wonder where we would get an idea like that." Dani said sarcastically.

"..o right...haha."

"So then what happened? Tell us all the details." Chelsea said.

"Well I was just so happy that our plan went off well and we were smiling at each other. And well, he just leaned in and kissed my cheek. It was so fast that..."She trailed off thinking of that moment. It was probably the first time in a long time that a guy had gotten to her like Drake did. "AHH!" Cat let out an aggravate yell at the thought of Drake liking her. "Stupid Lajoie! This is all part of her plan! She wants me to like him so I can become more of a proper student, and no longer have time to bother her."

"You really need to get a life." Dani laughed at Cat.

"Ha.ha.ha. Bite me." Cat said making faces at Dani.

"Ok then" Dani said biting Cat's left arm.

"Hey, don't slobber!" Cat said pulling her arm away after Dani bit it.

"I don't slobber, Kaitlyn does." Dani corrected Cat.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn said. Playfully slapping Dani's arm.

The girls laughed at their attention span to stay on one serious topic at a time.

"That reminds me." Kaitlyn said after laughing. "I got this book on "Cool" Muggle words."

"Who'd you theft that from?" Chelsea asked.

"Its not thefting, its called...borrowing... without permission." Kaitlyn smiled getting up to find the book.

The day went by too quickly and soon night came all too soon. The full moon was high in the sky when the girls ran outside into the cold night air.

"Whose's idea was this again?" Chelsea said shivering.

"Umm I think it was Kaitlyn's." Cat said rubbing her arms for warmth.

The girls had gotten onto the subject of quidditch and decided they should go and play. It was a spur of the moment idea that was not very well thought out. The girls had run outside without any jackets and proper foot wear.

"Were only four people, how are we going to play?"Chelsea asked.

"Um we can improvise?" Kaitlyn said running ahead of them. "Besides its so pretty outside, I'm sure we can find something to do."

Cat agreed with her on that point. The sky was clear and the moon lite up everything so it was almost clear as day. If it wasn't for the cold night air, things we be otherwise perfect.

"Oh, silly me." Dani said pulling her wand out of the light jacket she was wearing. "I just remembered a spell. It will help warm us up, its like wearing a jacket and mittens."

Kaitlyn ran over shivering. The three of them stood there waiting for Dani's memory to find the spell she had read.

"Ok I think this is it but I'm not sure." Dani said pointing her wand at Cat first.

"So help me god Dani, if you get this charm wrong." Cat threatened.

"I know, I know. But trust me, I'm pretty sure this is the right one."

"Yeah, but remember the last time you tried this? You turned me PINK FOR 2 DAYS!" Cat growled.

"And I said I was sorry, but I'm sure I've got it. Now stand still." Danika pointed her wand, gave a light movement of the wrist, and...

"Oh My GOD!" Cat screeched. "I'm WARM." She laughed with glee.

"Don't do that." Danika said holding her hand over her heart. "I thought something went terribly wrong."

"Wait? Am I a different color? Do I have extra limbs?" Cat said feeling herself up and down, then looked at her hands. "Nope, I think were good."

"Wait there's something on your face." Kaitlyn pointed out. "What is that?"

"Where?" Cat pulled her hands up to her face and began feeling for an extra nose, or worse. "I don't feel anything."

"Oh never mind, your face always looked like that." Kaitlyn laughed smugly.

"Oh dude its on!" Cat bent down and grabbed some snow off the ground, and threw it at Kaitlyn. The wet snow hit her square in the chest.

"Oh my god! Cold! Cold!" Kaitlyn yelled. "You freak."

Cat smiled sweetly.

"Dani, do you mind charming me so I'm warm too. I'm like really getting cold." Chelsea said moving from side to side to keep warm.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Dani said forgetting.

Dani positioned her wand again and charmed, Chelsea, herself, and then Kaitlyn. "So you have to teach us that charm later." Cat said noting the uses that could come from it.

"Hey Cat." Kaitlyn called from behind her.

"Yeah?" She said turning around. _Wham!,_ a snow ball hit her on the shoulder.

"Snow ball fight!" Chelsea yelled.

Cat picked up and made a snow ball as fast as she could. _Bam_, one hit her on the back. Cat threw her snow ball at Dani. It hit her on the chest. Each girl ran to find cover and to make more snow balls. Cat was able to make enough snowballs so that both her arms had to be folded together to hold them all. Seeing Chelsea move on the other side of where she was standing Cat began to sneak around to either hit her, or find the next nearest target. She saw Dani, and threw one as fast as she could. Perfect hit. Next Cat was able to get closer to Chelsea and hit her on the back. Unfortunately Kaitlyn had hit her back in the process.

Their snowball fight went on for a long while until the girls remembered why they had come out in the first place.

"Whatever, we can play another day." Dani said. Getting up from making a snow angel in the remnants of what snow was left on the ground.

"Yeah, And I'm getting slightly tired. We should go up to bed or read more of that borrowed book." Chelsea giggled.

"We have detention tomorrow." Cat reminded them.

"Blah." Kaitlyn in displeasure. "We have to come up with something to do while there."

"Yes, something that will maybe make her cut down on the detentions?" Dani suggested.

"Of course, she already can't stand us, so I don't think it will be that hard.." Cat smiled.

The girls walked down to where they would be having their detention. The empty class room was cold, and the windows showed the sun hanging lower in the sky than usual. They sat down one beside the other in the desks.

"Lajoie is late." Cat commented.

"I may be late Ms. Huntington, but I'm allowed to be." Lajoie spoke as she gracefully walked in. She situated herself at the front of the room. "Now girls this arrangement just won't work." She smiled sweetly. "Four corners, now." Her voice rang out with shear revenge.

The girls groaned got up from sitting beside each other and moved to the four corner desks.

"There, now you can't talk to each other. Alright, for this detention you shall be writing lines."

"Aww do we have to? I mean we didn't even do anything." Cat complained.

"I think we should talk about this first." Kaitlyn spoke from the farthest corner.

"The Great hall is not a place for my amusement, it is a place for eating. Four pages, now." Lajoie spoke over their complaints.

The girls pulled out their ink, quill and parchment. Then all began to start writing. Soon the steady sound of quill to parchment was the only sound to be heard. It only lasted about twenty minutes thought.

"So why aren't you married?" Cat asked her Headmistress while she still carried on writing.

"That is none of your business." Lajoie said.

"Never found that special guy?" Kaitlyn said next.

"No, now this is a detention there is to be no talking." Lajoie raised her voice a little.

"You know I saw this great muggle movie a while back, umm, called 40 year old virgin. You should see it, you might like it." Cat said her tone implying much more than video tittle.

"I don't think I'd like it." Lajoie eyed Cat.

"Ouu." Chelsea giggled from the back.

"So who was the lucky man?" Cat bluntly asked.

"You girls are too much. You know I used to be young too. It may seem hard to realize it now but I was as much a trouble maker as you. Well not as eccentric, but.." Lajoie smiled. "Times are different now." There was an almost sadness in her voice.

Cat cleared her throat to help shake off the silence that followed Lajoie's voice. "So why did you follow this career?" Cat asked.

"You'll laugh at my response." Lajoie said.

"I promise I won't make fun of you after though." Cat smiled.

"Alright, I had wanted to bring this school more freedom. When I went here, things were so strict, and you couldn't do anything much for fun. So I would always find new ways to entertain my self and a few colleagues. We would get caught most of the time, and there were far worse detentions in my day then there is now." Lajoie sighed remembering her younger days. "You girls are much better at getting around then I ever was. Which is why I'm wondering just how you pulled off what you did. What charms did you use?" She asked intrigued.

"Miss, we told you, we didn't do it." Cat smiled innocently at her.

"Well it was worth a shot, now back to writing." Lajoie said putting her normal composure back on.

Cat looked down at the scribbles she called writing. Hopefully Lajoie wouldn't make her re-write them. Too bad she knew Lajoie had more on her mind when opening herself to them like that. "Oh well" She thought to herself. Dipping her quill back into the ink she began scribbling more words onto the parchment. Her eyes trailed the side of her parchment as she wrote. Then to the desk itself. The wood was old and was probably held together with sheer luck and magic. This was the reason why this classroom was never used. That and it was right underneath Weiser's classroom, so the smell would creep through. Most of the desk's surface was engraved with years worth of students carving their names upon the wood. Emily Fournier, Leo Frederick, Anatole Olivier. Cat's heart skipped a beat when she saw that last name. Anatole Olivier the boy she was supposed to have tied bloodlines with. The boy that hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7, Past not Forgotten

**Chapter 7 **- Past not forgotten

His name was Anatole Olivier. Their parents had arranged for them to meet and hopefully tie the bloodlines together. He was tall with short brown hair and piercing brown- red eyes. He was in third year, she was in her second.

"_Hey love," Anatole said kissing her cheek. _

"_Hey." Cat smiled at him, leaning into his embrace. "So where were you last night? Remember we were going to meet by the Great Hall." _

"_Oh right, I'm sorry, something came up," He said rubbing the question off. _

"_Maybe we can try meeting again later on." _

"_Hey wait, come here." She said grabbing his hand._

"_I don't have time." He said shaking her off._

"_But.." Cat tried to reach for his hand again, but Anatole stormed out without another word. _

"_What's wrong with him?" She asked turning to her friends for guidance. He wouldn't usually blow her off like he had just done. She could usually help him out with whatever problem he had._

"_I don't know," Chelsea said shrugging. "Maybe he's stressed?" _

"_No, that's not it. Its something else. I can feel it. He's been getting very weird lately," Cat said._

"_Maybe the future marriage thing is getting to him?" Dani suggested._

"_No, I've known him for a long time, and yet somehow I feel like with every passing day he just becomes more and more distant. Its starting to feel like I hardly know him." Cat tried to explain to her friends._

"_Maybe he's going through that manly age where nothing is going good?" Dani said trying to help analyze his behavior. _

_Later on that night things didn't go so well either. _

_Cat had been walking around the school looking for Anatole, when his friends said he wasn't in his dorm. _

"_Where could he be." Cat spoke under her breath. _

_The sound of falling brooms, and clanking buckets made Cat jump. Being her curious self, she went to see what it was that had happened. _

_As she got closer the faint sound of moans, and a girl's giggles could be heard from the other side of the forgotten closet. _

_Peering through the opening of the door, she could see two people. The girl was against the wall and her head back while her hands were rubbing the man's topless back. The guy had his right hand up the girl's skirt. While his other probed her upper topless chest. His face was buried into the side of the girls neck, and kept moving down with each moan of pleasure from the girl. _

_Cat's face was flushed red, at what she was seeing. She turned quickly and quietly on her feet to leave. Until the unmistakable sound of Anatole's voice rang through her ears. _

"_We should go all the way tonight." _

"_Ok." The girl giggled._

_Cat's heart sank. No wonder why he was acting weird around her. He had been with this girl the whole time. Tears gleamed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Running down the hall, her sobs began to fall heavier. She ran until she could feel the cold night air of January hit her face. Walking through the snow she eventually came upon a large tree that could hopefully cover her from the cold. The tall pine tree was shaped unlike the rest, its branches grew out then curled back in around the tree. Wiping the tears way from her face so she could see, she lifted the branches that fell like a cocoon around its base. She crawled in, there was no snow inside, instead old pine needles had soften to a comfort like bed. She laid down and curled up to warm her body. Her mind unable to let her have a moment of piece reminded her why she was out here in the first place. She fell into uncontrollable sobs. Thinking the only question that raced through her mind. "How could he?" She thought over and over. _

_She stayed laying there until her insides felt as numb as her outsides. Slowly she sat up, wiped the crystalized tears away from her face, and slowly crawled out from underneath the tree. _

_When she arrived at her dorm her friends were fast asleep. Cat was happy that she wasn't going to be questioned about her appearance, she really didn't feel like talking about what had happened. _

_She ended up skipping a few days of school. She told her friends that she wasn't feeling good. When she missed a whole week her friends finally confronted her and wanted the truth behind her sudden sickness. Unable to lie to them she told them the story of what happened that night she went to look for Anatole. Cat cried for what seemed the hundredth time while her friends consoled her. _

_Finally when Chelsea could no longer bear to see her sulk like this she spoke up."You can't just roll over and give up. You have to get up and face the day."_

"_We won't let you mope around here like this. You have to get up, shower, and face him," Dani said speaking up. _

"_Yes, you have to talk to him and tell him its over," Kaitlyn said. "Don't let him defeat you like this."_

"_Yes! You're always telling us not to let a guy get us down like this. Now were telling you," Chelsea said trying to get her spirits up._

"_But, I've known him much longer than any guy. And..."_

_Kaitlyn slapped the side of Cat's face. "Get a life. Now get up and shower, because you're starting to really smell. And when you see him your going to smile and tell him what you saw. Then break it off. He's no longer worth your time!" _

_A tear fell out of Cat's green eyes. "Thanks guys." _

"_Its what friends are for," Dani said. "Now go shower."_

_Nodding Cat smiled and got up. _

_When the girls were certain that Cat was mentally ready to face Anatole they left their dorm in search of the cheater. _

_They found him outside the Great Hall talking to the girl Cat had seen him feeling up._

"_Guys, I don't think I can do this," Cat whispered to them. _

"_Don't worry well be behind you." Chelsea said giving Cat a little push forward._

_Walking up to him, she tried to call his name, but only a faint whisper came out. _

"_Anatole, its her," Cat heard the blonde haired girl say in disgust._

"_Hey sweetie," Anatole said turning around as if nothing was wrong._

"_I need to talk to you," Cat pushed her self to say._

"_Hey, can it wait. I'm kinda busy." He said turning back to the girl._

"_She's so silly." The blonde girl giggled to Anatole._

"_No. Now." Cat said with a sudden gain in voice._

"_Ok, fine whatever it is you have 5 minutes," Anatole said turning around to once again face her._

"_I saw you the other night...with her. I thought things were going good." Cat said trying to hide a growing sob in the back of her throat._

"_Oh, you saw that?" Anatole said with a kind of sadness in his voice._

"_I thought you loved me," Cat squeaked out._

"_Ok here the thing, yes I'm sorry baby that you had to see that. And I know we have to get the lines tied together to keep the bloodline pure. But I just don't feel like I should be with only one woman. I mean, I want to explore my other options." He spoke up-front._

_His words had cut Cat deep. Who was this new guy standing in front of her?_

"_And besides your not that pretty." The blonde girl said pulling her self more on Anatole. His hand meet with hers, and he turned his head to give her a kiss._

"_She's right you know. Your not that pretty," Anatole said after kissing the girl. _

_It felt as thought she was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly. _

"_How dare you say that you pig." Dani said with anger in her voice._

"_Well its not my fault that I want someone who has much nicer curves." Anatole said. _

"_You bloody man-whore. You don't have the right to hurt Cat like this." Kaitlyn yelled at him._

"_And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to go cry to your mother?" Anatole said directing his question to Cat. _

"_No." Cat no longer feeling self pity about the so called man that stood before her. She slapped his face. _

"_Don't you dare touch him you ugly freak!" The blonde haired girl yelled at Cat._

_Cat pulled out her wand. This was one argument that could only be helped it there was magic involved. "Petrificus Totalus." She aimed her spell at the girl. The girl instantly fell due to the full body bind Cat had put her in._

"_What do you think your doing?" Anatole yelled angrily at her. _

"_Making myself feel better," Cat aimed the crispy skin hex at him. "I won't ever let you cause me pain again. Densaugeo!" She said casting another spell at him. _

_Anatole's skin looked like it was being covered in cornflakes. Her tried to stop the process by rubbing it off, but it could not be helped. The densaugeo spell made his teeth grow to an irregular size and they kept growing. At this point he looked less like a man and more like a cross between a rabbit, and a four year old's school project that had taken one too many drops to the ground. _

"_Now who's the ugly one." Cat spat maliciously at him. _

Anatole eventually moved away along with the girl. It was probably due to the fact that every time after that, that Cat saw him or her she would shoot out curses at them. Her most favorite turn outs where the hair loss hex that she shot at the blonde girl, and the hives hex at Anatole. Cat's parents were not pleased what happened on Anatole's part, and were glad to take back their part of the agreement for future marriage. Headmistress Lajoie gave Cat no less that three months detention on the spells that she cast. Although her "detentions" were very lenient. Probably due to the fact that Lajoie agreed with Cat's actions after hearing her reasoning behind the story.


	8. Chapter 8, Smack!

**Chapter 8 **Smack!

They girls walked out of their detention feeling very tired.

"My hand hurts," Kaitlyn complained.

"Ha! At least she didn't make you write more!" Cat shot down her complaint. Once Lajoie had seen the scribbles Cat called writing, she'd made her rewrite the lines.

"Let's just go to supper. I'm so hungry," Danika said putting her hand over her stomach.

"You guys go, I don't feel like eating." Cat said still slightly saddened over the remembering the boy from her past.

"You sure?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, I think I might just go clear my head."

"Ok.. see you later then hun," Dani said starting to walk down the hall with Kaitlyn and Chelsea.

Walking in the opposite direction Cat slowly made her way to nowhere. She turned left down one corridor then right, then up a flight of stairs. When she walked down the hall she idled from painting talking randomly with the ones that said hello.

"Hello my dear, why the long face?"

Cat looked over at who was speaking to her. It was the painting with the lady waiting at the window. Her background colors were all dark and dull. A simple candle sit lit beside her as she sat beside the rain drenched window.

"Detention and bad memories,"Cat said dismally.

"Bad memories." The lady questioned. Her eyes of sadness could be seen more since her hair was tied back in a long braid that sat on her left shoulder.

"Yeah, he wasn't who I thought he was in the end. Turns out he was a real ass." Cat said in an almost laugh.

"Don't live in the past dear. It is your experiences that make you stronger."The lady said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Cat said with a smile. She waved goodbye to the painting and started walking down the long hall in front of her. When she finally decided to head back around to her dorm she came across a rather interesting sight.

The whore of the school, Jessica James seemed to be sinking her fists into her new toy. The boy was tall with blond hair, and...and... Her body froze. It was Drake. Jessica was flirting away with him. Her hand twisted around his hair, while her other helped show the curves she had. Drake stood there an almost smile playing upon his lips. Cat couldn't decide who she hated more at the moment. Drake for playing around with her. Or Jessica, the girl Cat hated with her every fiber. It was Jessica's nature to get under everyone's skin. Maybe that's why she turned her attention to the boys, since all the girls hated her.

Jessica's annoying giggle made her eyes shot death glares at them.

"It's just like before," She thought.

Anger twisted in her mind and fists as she saw the two of them. "I'm going to kill him," was her second thought as her fists clenched together so that she wouldn't scream out in hate. She would have liked nothing more than to punch their faces in. She knew that if she were to confront them now that she would be expelled for the spells she would use. So instead she turned around and quietly walked back to her dorm.

When Cat walked into her dorm she found Kaitlyn, Dani, and Chelsea were seated together reading the muggle book on "cool" words.

"Phat, a term used as not meaning fat, but that someone looks nice, or cool." Dani read out.

"Me next," Kaitlyn said grabbing the book from Dani's hands.

"Hey kitten." Chelsea said when Cat walked in. "What's wrong?"

Cat sat beside them still angry. "I hate men."

"What is it now?" Kaitlyn said putting down the book.

"I saw Drake, with Jessica." Cat said in a hateful tone.

"Ah,"Kaitlyn said.

"And what were they doing?" Dani asked.

"Well she was trying to get her greedy little hands all over him," Cat spat out.

"And what was he doing?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, nothing, he just stood there," Cat said remembering.

Dani sighed, "Did he even look interested with her?"

"I don't know!"Cat said louder than she meant.

"Your falling for him aren't you?"Chelsea smiled.

"No!"

"I'm sure he likes you to, it was probably just Jessica trying to get him to fall for her. But don't worry, he's smarter than that," Dani smiled.

Cat knew that Dani might be right. She was probably just over reacting. How could she even like Drake. She didn't like the way his blond hair sometimes fell over his eyebrow. Or how his blue eyes always seemed to light up when he smiled. Or even his smile for that matter. She didn't like anything about him. He was just a guy that the Headmistress used to get to her.

Triumphantly Cat smiled to herself. She was happy now that she remembered why Drake was even near her in the first place. It was all Lajoie's fault.

"Why are you smiling," Kaitlyn said worried.

"Because I just remembered something important. Now lets get back to the muggle book," Cat said moving closer them.

The next few days went by pretty fast. Cat had managed to avoid Drake as best possible, and when they were in class, she completely ignored him. Everything was going smoothly. She even thought of something that would make her happy. The Christmas holidays, they were less than two weeks away.

To also keep busy Cat had been throwing herself into doing pranks as often as she could. During the nights she kept the other girls up to play truth or dare wizard style. She kept them up with a passion Lajoie had for giving Cat detention.

"Come on one more!" Cat pleaded late one night.

"No! Its almost three in the morning," Dani complained. "I need sleep to function."

Ignoring Dani Cat went on, "Kaitlyn I dare you to make out with the statue on the third floor."

"Forget it, were all tired." Kaitlyn said pulling her wet hair into a ponytail for sleep.

"Yeah, I think its time to go to bed." Chelsea added brushing out the nots in hers.

Cat sighed in defeat. "Fine we'll go to bed."

"Don't you have to shower?" Dani reminded her.

"I'll do that tomorrow morning," Cat said brushing it off. She laid down on her pillow, instantly realizing how tired she really was.

"Get up," Kaitlyn yawned shaking her wake.

"Five more minutes," Cat groaned

"You can't, you said you were going to take a shower this morning." Kaitlyn yawned reminding her.

Cursing at herself Cat slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She slowly turned on the water and let it run so the water could get hot. She threw a towel on the ground, and turned to face the mirror. Her hair was a mess from sleep. She moved her bangs back to their proper place, and combed her hair a little with her fingers before undressing and getting into the shower.

When she finished she dried her self off, and took out most of the water from her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and found some clean uniform clothes to throw on.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Dani asked as she got her books together.

"No, its ok, I'm going to skip breakfast." Cat said pulling on her black pants.

"Ok see you later then," The girls said before leaving.

After she had gotten dressed she went back to the washroom to put on a some basic make up. Looking at her watch she was happy that she had a few minutes before she had to leave to get to class. She happily walked over to her bed that had been calling her name since she got up. She threw herself on the bed and drifted back to sleep.

Cat woke up sometime later. She stretched her body out, and moved her arm to see what time it was. Her second class had begun twenty minutes ago.

Swearing out any curse words she knew she grabbed her books and ran out of her dorm.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Cat said running down the hall to her class.

"Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Huntington. What excuse do you have for us this time?" Professor Vanmeir asked when she ran into the classroom.

Cat though for a second, trying to catch her breath. "Ok, I was coming to class so I could be here early, but then this owl attacked me. So I had to go to the nurse's office, but she wasn't there, so I had to run around looking for her. When I couldn't find her I knew that my injuries weren't as bad as if I were to miss your class." Cat huffed.

"I don't see any scratches."

"Umm..I'm a quick healer." Cat laughed nervously.

Vanmeir rolled his eyes giving up, but not before telling her to sit in the front beside Drake, so he could keep an eye on her.

Drake looked up at her. She turned her head ignore him. While doing their partner work that Vanmeir had assigned for the day, things weren't going good.

Drake would try talking but she would turn away and pretend something else in the room was more interesting. When there was no longer anything to keep her attention away from Drake she turned to him.

"What were you doing with Jessica?" Cat whispered, so no one else could hear.

"What.?" Drake whispered back.

"Jessica James! Tall, slutty looking." She fired at him.

"You mean the blond?"

"Yes! What were you doing with her!"she whispered angrily.

"Nothing, she came talking to me. Asked me a few questions and then I left her." Drake whispered.

"Sure, so then why she playing with your hair? You seemed to be enjoying her company more than you lead on!"

"Where you watching us?"Drake whispered back in disbelief.

"Yes..." She answered slowly, fidgeting with her quill.

"Then you saw what happened."

"I saw her being overly friendly and you smiling." Cat whispered accusingly.

"She was flirting with me. I had no interest in her. And since you were there you know I left her."

"I left before because the two of you were looking very _friendly,_" Cat said glaring at him.

"You can't honestly believe that!" Drake fired at her.

Cat, done with this conversation ended it with a smack to the back of Drake's head.

"Ouch,"he said when her hand impacted his head. Cat smiled, that felt better. Only the smile didn't last long, Drake hit her back knocking her smile into one of shock.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" She said angrily to him.

"Because you hit me." Drake said defiantly.

"That's because you deserved it."She said hitting him again.

"For what?" He hit her.

"For..For." She did not have to justify her actions to him, so again, "_smack_!"

"Why do you two feel the need to hit each other?" Professor Vanmeir said catching on to their smack fight.

"I don't know why. She keeps hitting me!" Drake answered quickly.

"That's because you're and insignificant prick, who should keep it in his pants!"Cat bursted out livid with anger.

"I told you nothing happened!" Drake protested.

"Oh come on. All you men are all a like, you see a pretty girl, and boom." Cat yelled. Her voice now catching the attention of the whole class. She could see Dani in the back. Her hands were out, and her face said the words her hands described. It was something along the lines of "What's going on?"

"You have got to stop jumping to crazy conclusions like that." Drake yelled back.

"Stop this now!" The professor's voice echoed. "Now the two of you should solve this like grown wizards."

"You're absolutely right!" Cat said standing up.

"I am?" Vanmeir said shocked that Cat was agreeing with something he said.

Cat pulled out her wand, Drake realizing what she might be thinking, stood up and got out his wand. "Immobulus." Cat shouted.

Drake instantly froze. Cat laughed triumphantly. "Try lying to me now!"

"Catherine!" Professor Vanmeir shouted in outrage.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Headmistress's office now," Cat sighed putting her wand away and grabbing her books.

"You better believe it," The professor said.

When she reached Lajoie's office she walked right in, sat right in front of Lajoie and got comfortable. She knew this was going to be a long lecture.

Lajoie's short salt and peeper hair was fixed so that no hair was out of place. Her robes held with great respect by her strong shoulders and a stern look that held her face from looking too nice. When she looked up at Cat she sighed. "I don't even know where to start with you. Honestly Catherine pulling your wand out on Drake? I told you to help him not freeze him."Cat could hear the annoyance in her voice."What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm innocent, its all his fault."

Lajoie laughed a little. "Catherine, you are never innocent. Now as for you punishments, you must first apologize to Drake, then you'll go to Professor Vanmeir and apologize to him. You'll also see what he has in mind for punishment. And as for my punishment...It has yet to be decided."

Cat didn't like any of what Lajoie had said. She especially didn't like the idea of her finding a new punishment. "And if I don't apologize?" Cat asked defiantly.

Lajoie leaned over her desk to make perfect eye contact with Cat,"My dear, you will or you start wearing the proper uniform. Kilt and all." She said in a threatening tone, keeping a sweet smile on her lips.

So Lajoie was going to fight dirty on this one. "Fine," Cat said liking her pants too much to risk them for a kilt.

"Now I'll see you later when I have decided your punishment." Lajoie said leaned back in her grand chair.

Cat got up, smiled at her Headmistress, and walked out of her office.


	9. Chapter 9, Apologies and more detentions

**Chapter 9 **Apologies and more detentions

Cat got up on a Saturday morning. Looking across to the window she could see snow falling. She smiled excitedly, Christmas wasn't far off. She skipped over to the bathroom.

"Do you mind?" Chelsea asked when Cat walked in. Chelsea was just getting out of the shower and had managed to cover herself with her towel before Cat came in.

"Oh come on, I've seen you in much less." Cat said taking off her pajama pants. "Where are the other two?"

"Dani was going to find her owl to send Micheal a response to the one he sent her, and Kaitlyn went with her." Chelsea said taking another towel dry her hair.

"You know it amazes me that Dani and Mike can keep their relationship going." Cat smiled turning on the water. Mike had graduated from Maple Wood 2 previously, and he and Dani kept in perfect touch.

"Yeah. He got part time job offer form the Ministry of Magic in England." Chelsea said.

"Wow, good for him. Wait is Dani ok with that.?" Cat had been reading on and off all of the recent world news. She had heard that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named had come back, and people were starting to disappear. But the girls really didn't pay too much attention to it was because most of what was happening was most across the sea. She just wondered how Dani might be handling the fact that Mike was going to the center of what was happening.

"I guess she's dealing, but Mike is a pureblood." Chelsea said hopeful. "So they probably won't hurt him."

Cat answered with a nod. Cat took off her pj's and got in the shower, but added to Chelsea, "Why don't you go get some breakfast." She smiled sweetly.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and left the bathroom.

After Cat's shower, Chelsea came back with two muffins, and some orange juice. "Shouldn't you go see Professor Vanmeir?" After Cat's talk with the Headmistress, she hadn't gone back to her classes, and hadn't gone to apologize to him.

"Yeah." Cat said dully. "But Lajoie never told me when I had to do it." She added with a wide grin.

It was a while before Cat actually decided to go see Vanmeir, she knew that whatever his detention would be that it would take all afternoon, so she took as much free time to herself as she could.

Later in the afternoon Cat walked into Professor Vanmeir's class, she found him behind his desk deep in grading papers.

"Hey sir." Cat greeted sweetly.

"Your late." He grumbled, not looking up from behind the papers.

"I know, but you'll never guess what happened to me on my way back yesterday." Her tone sounded mockingly.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood." Cat grumbled sitting on the front desk hoping to get a better look at Vanmeir in his angry state.

"I've decided what your punishment will be." He took a deep breath, and looked up from his papers. "You'll clean this room from top to bottom...Without using your wand. Catherine you must learn that your wand us a privilege. You should never raise your wand against a fellow student." His tone gave way to little emotion as he spoke.

Sitting up a little higher, Cat tried to see if it was the grading papers that was getting him in this out of character mood. When she couldn't see, she answered to his idea of punishment. "It will take hours, and its Saturday."

"Then you better get started, broom, dust bans, and old clothes for dusting should be in the far corner door at the back of the room."

There's a door back there?" Cat said surprised. She had never seen a door back there. She turned around from where she was sitting to see if there actually was a door at the back of the room.

The class room was shaped almost as octagonal, though throughout the years darkness had claimed the corners, and with it the true shape of the room. Cat got up and walked to the back squinting her eyes to see the secret door. There was a tall book self on one corner, piled high beside were old papers. Walking even closer she finally saw the door no one would think was there unless told about it. Dust, spider webs, and god knows what had kept the door a secret. "Are you sure it's a door anymore?" Cat asked skeptically.

"I haven't been in there in years, but yes, that is a door and your cleaning supplies are in there. Now hurry up."

"Yeah, right, now lets just hope the spiders, and dust haven't eaten them." Cat said more to herself than to Professor Vanmeir. The door handle looked caked in dust and something else that was unrecognizable to her. Cat winkled her eye brows up thinking, "Do I really want to touch that?" Looking over her shoulder she took out her wand. No way was she going to touch that and risk getting some disease. But on the other hand she would be able to miss school. Then again Lajoie would probably make her do it anyways. Not to mention Christmas holidays were coming, what if she wasn't better by then? Cat waved her wand gracefully, the dust and spider webs were instantly starting to disappear. She opened the door, the cold hold handle turned with discontent. On the inside little could be seen. "Lumos." Cat whispered.

"What did I just tell you about not using your wand?" Vanmeir shouted across the room.

"You never said anything about using it before I got the cleaning supplied." Cat yelled back, looking for a light switch. She could hear Vanmeir's grumbles of disprove from the front of the class. Finally Cat pulled on what she hoped would be the light. Thankfully it was. Inside the small cramped closet was a very old broom, a mop, a bucket half filled with dust and dead bugs. The rags hung on the door, cleaning bottles were laying un organized on the floor. Cat grabbed the broom first, and started sweeping from the back of the room to the front.

Drake walked in as Cat was finishing up with the sweeping.

"Oh, good, you came just on time." Vanmeir smiled looking up from his desk to Drake.

Cat glared over her shoulder to show that she was still angry with him. He showed no sign to her death glare, and instead walked over to Vanmeir's desk.

"Since you also engaged in the fight you are going to help Catherine clean this room, without the aid of your wand. Now I'll be back later. When I get back this room better be spotless." Professor Vanmeir got up grabbed a bundle of papers and made his way to the door. Before he left he added. "And I'll know if you use your wands." He smiled leaving.

Drake helped himself to dusting cloth and started at the back, far away from Cat. Once she finished with sweeping she made her way back to the closet to get the bucket and mop. Neither one acknowledged the other for the longest time while they cleaned. Cat went on moping the floors while Drake cleaned all the dust off every surface.

Once Cat had finished with the moping she took off her top sweater to reveal a red lacy tank top. She pulled to chairs together sat on one and put her feet up on the other. "God, doing things by hand is hard work." She though to herself as she closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze from the open window at the front on the class room.

"What are you doing?"Drake asked.

"I'm hot, and I'm tired, so I'm taking a nap." Cat said moving into a comfortable position.

"Your supposed to be cleaning with me. Not stripping and napping." Drake's voice was covered with irritation as he spoke.

"We wouldn't be cleaning if you hadn't been fooling around with _Jessica_." Cat hissed.

Drake scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me! This is why you've been acting like this? I told you nothing happened!"

"Liar!" Cat yelled out.

"I can't believe how mellow dramatic you are!" Drake said raising his voice.

"ME?! I can't believe you! With your high and mighty self, you just love to flaunt yourself to the girls." Cat said getting up to face him.

"I can't believe that just because one girl that you don't' like talks to me, suddenly I'm the bad guy? You're completely unbelievable!"Drake shouted throwing his dusting cloth on the floor. "Why do you care so much anyways? Is there some other reason why you don't want me talking to other girls."His eye brow hinting that she might like him, and that this was the source of the fight.

Cat narrowed her eyes and pushed an extremely hateful glare his way. "As if I care! You're just some asshole boy who came here to ruin my school year. Why don't you go back to where ever you came from and go ruin their school year?!"

"It would be better than staying here near you!"

"Then go already! Your not wanted here!"

Drake's face hardened, his fists clenched together. Pushing him even more Cat added. "Besides there's no way I'd even let you near any of this." Cat said running her hands over her figure.

Drake p.o.v

Drake could feel his inner Malfoy coming out. This wasn't who he wanted to be anymore. Ruled by the hate his father taught him. The anger in her words reminded him of all that he tried leaving. Without realizing his actions he had pushed Cat up against a desk. His hands holding Cat's arms tightly at the edge of the desk. "You think you can just push me around?" His voice flared. "I'm not some half-breed you can toy with. I'm the one who's better! You should be begging me to even speak to you!" Cat's face gave way to being scared and shocked. "Don't ever make the same mistake." Drake finished.

He let go of her arms turned and walked away. Trying to compose himself he tried taking deep calming breaths. When he thought he might have it under control he turned to face her. Drake saw Cat fly at him with a running jump. They both fell hard to the ground. His head hit the floor, instantly pain pulsed in his head. "Who do you think you are?" Cat yelled.

"I am..."Drake stopped before he could say anymore. He was about to give away his real name. Cat gave him a curious look. He could see she was pondering that last word. He quickly rolled his eyes and shock her off with ease. She sat there on the floor, her green eyes full of curiosity. She wasn't allowed to know the real him. When she opened her mouth panic engulfed him. In one swift movement he had pulled out his wand and shouted. "Slicencio."

The spell made Cat fall back a little. Her face wore an expression of complete amazement. She opened her mouth again, but no words came out. She tried to speak but there was nothing to be heard. Her right hand touched her small lips. An uncomfortable silence followed for a while.

Drake couldn't believe what he just did. He had promised the Headmistress that he wouldn't use his wand against anyone. After what had happened at Hogwarts, his stomach gave an uncomfortable tug. It still hurt to think about it. He knelt down beside Cat. Her eyes were transfixed at the ground now.

Drake gave a deep sigh, he was about to say the two most words he never used in his life. "I'm sorry." He tried to explain, but they were cut off by Cat. Her hand reached up to touch his knee, she looked at him, her eyes had an undecided look in them. She finally shook her head. She in turned mouthed the two words he had just said. "I'm sorry." She went on to mouth some more but stopped when she realized he couldn't follow. She tapped her mouth with her index finger.

"Oh, right." Drake said raising his wand to remove the spell.

She looked straight into his eyes, making sure she had his full attention. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. Its just..."

Her tone trailed off, and her eyes showed a depth of sorrow that were only a puddle compared to his. He put his finger over her soft lips. A hint of blush trailed over her cheeks. She looked so beautiful. "We were both jerks, so now could we fix this and finally become friends?"

She smiled a smile that she flashed her friends often, but one she had never flashed him. "Love to."

"Good."

"I guess we should finish up cleaning then, eh?"

"I guess so."

They finished cleaning the room earlier than Professor Vanmeir had expected. So they left a note on his desk and left.

Drake walked down the opposite way Cat did. He needed to clear his head. He couldn't shake off what he had done. Did the Headmistress already know that he had broken one of his rules? Or if she didn't was she going to find out and then kick him out? What would he do then? Drake held his head in his hands. All this worrying did nothing for him. He walked around the school a few times. It was large but not as big as Hogwarts. He leaned against one of the many large windows this floor had. The windows faced the forest and all its beauty. The windows had shimmering frost in the corners, and large red and green ribbons were tied at the tops for the up coming holiday. Drake leaned against the window sill staring off into the scenery. The view from here was breathtaking. You could see the tall mountains in the back that seemed to almost blend in with the sky. Snow had covered everything in its shimmering glory. The silver trees in this season turned to a dark blue tint at the base then went lighter as the tree got higher. With some of the older taller, trees you couldn't distinguish where the top was due to the lighting. The sun was already falling into night, leaving the clear blue sky to fall into darkness.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Drake turned to see Cat at the other window. Her hair was down in a long sea of waves and curls. Her weekend attire, dark blue jeans and a long black v shaped sweater revealed her red lacy tank top from this afternoon. Each article of clothing hugged her body closely. She had beautiful womanly curves, but to admit that to her was surly a death penalty.

Cat repositioned herself from standing to leaning against the window sill. Letting her elbows support her body, she folded them together. Her butt stuck out from having one leg bent and the other straight. Again like her boy's uniform pants her jeans were a baggy mess, but they didn't fail on curving out her bottom. Her head turned away from the window to catch him sizing her up.

Drake turned quickly to look back out the window. Clearing his throat he answered. "Yes, very beautiful."

He heard her let her let out a small giggle. They both knew that they were no longer talking about the scenery. He relaxed his tense body after hearing her laugh. He thought that for a moment she was going to give him an ear full for staring at her. "I thought you said you were going back to your dormitory for a nap," Drake said, changing the subject.

"Tried and failed," Cat answered with a sigh.

"And failed?" Drake questioned.

"I had something on my mind that kept me from sleeping," she said walking up to him, swaying her hips in an unknowingly seductive way.

"Like what," Drake asked giving her his famous flirting eyes with a cunning smile.

Cat pulled off her black sweater, her red tank top was more than Drake remembered. She tied the sweater around her waist, the material of the tank top looked very light almost see through. Her black bra could be seen from underneath.

She had kept eye contact with his face the whole time she walked over, so she had more than noticed his staring.

"You."She said stopped a few inches from his body and looked up at him. She played with her straps pulling them off to the side.

Drake had, had a lot of girls flirt with him at Hogwarts, but no one like her. She was like a headache he never wanted to get rid of. He was as stubborn as a mule, and she was as feisty as a cat. They each had their own agenda and wouldn't follow the other. She was so unpredictable and he loved trying to guess what she might do next.

Without any reason Cat suddenly fell. Her body fell towards his, and he caught her with ease. Panic shot through him. What had just happened?

"Cat, Cat!?" He tried calling out to her. What could have caused this? Picking her up like a baby he carried her off to her dorm. Or hopefully to where he thought it was. He walked quickly down each hallway, he needed to get to her dorm and fast. Her friends would know what's wrong. They were so tight it seemed that going to the nurse would be a stupid idea. When he got close to where he thought her dorm might be he called out. "Danika, Kaitlyn, Chelsea! If you guys can hear me Cat needs help. She just suddenly collapsed." After a few seconds too long he worried that this wasn't even the right place. He should have just gone to the nurse's office. Drake started walking away when he recognized Kaitlyn's booming voice from behind him. "What is it?"

Drake turned. "We were talking and then out of nowhere she just collapsed."

Kaitlyn's face looked worried. She along with Danika, and Chelsea ran over to him. Kaitlyn leaned in close to Cat's face. She let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Drake asked fearing the worse.

Kaitlyn let out a nervous laugh. "Dani," Kaitlyn said clenching her teeth together. "Did you leave out that thing?"

"I put it in the place," Dani said.

"Then why does she smell like it?" Kaitlyn said her voice sounding very cross.

Now Drake was confused. What were they talking about? And she smelled pretty good to him. Dani and Chelsea then leaned in to smell Cat. Dani gave a nervous laugh like Kaitlyn's. "What were the two of you doing before she collapsed?" Dani questioned trying to put on a cool face.

"Talking, about stuff..." Drake said, not caring to elaborate too much.

"Ok then, we'll take it from here," Dani said.

Drake helped Chelsea, and Dani take Cat. "Thank you for coming to find us first. If you would have taken her to the nurse, we would be in very big trouble," Chelsea said putting Cat's arm around her neck.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"No reason." Kaitlyn came over smiling to him. "Now, it's best you forget this whole thing."

"What? Why?!" Drake pressed. He wanted some kind of explanation.

"It will just be better for all of us if you do," Kaitlyn said, disappearing through the wall with the other three.

Now confused and alone Drake had no explanation. Just Kaitlyn's word to forget that this ever happened. How could he though? And what was Chelsea saying about big trouble? What were theses girls really up to?


	10. Chapter 10,Potions, Talking, and letters

**Chapter 10** Potions, Talking, and Letters

Cat could hear someone calling her name. Why couldn't they keep quiet, they were giving her a headache. The calling ceased except a new sound came up, it was the sound of skin hitting skin. Soon after a burning sensation in her cheek told her that she was the one who had gotten slapped. Then again from the other cheek. Now they both tingled. Who ever was doing this was going to get more than a little slap when she got to them.

Slowly Cat opened her eyes the bright light came as a shock to her eyes and she tightly closed them. She groaned in protest.

"I think she's coming around," Chelsea called from beside her.

Cat tried lifting her head and arms to get up, only there was an intense sharp pain in her head that made her drop in back to the soft pillow beneath.

"Yeah, I would caution against movement for a while." Dani called from afar.

"What the hell?" Cat managed to mutter out.

"Sweetie, try thinking back to this afternoon, did you put on perfume?" Dani asked getting her to drink a cool tasteless beverage.

After swallowing she answered, "Perfume? Do I look like I wear perfume?"

"Here drink so more. It will clear your head, and take the pain away," Dani said getting her to drink the rest of the liquid.

Thinking back to the afternoon, it was all a bit foggy. She knew she had gone to see Vanmeir for her detention. Drake was there. They fought, and he pulled his wand on her, he had silenced her with a spell. He had actually fought back. She remembered it now more clearly. His happy demeanor had changed at that moment. He had been fierce and powerful, and she was alarmed by that. There was more to Drake than she knew.

After that they had finished cleaning the class room rather quickly, she had left to go to her dorm for a nap. Did she nap? Danika had said something about perfume. She couldn't recall seeing perfume. However something shiny caught her eye. It was small and with the lighting in the room the bottle glittered. It had a light purple liquid inside. She had walked closer and grabbed it to take a better look at it. She brought it up to the light to once again see it glitter in the light. Unknown to Cat the bottle had no lid so the liquid poured out as she moved it around to admire all the brilliance of shimmer it offered. It fell on her hands, her face, and flowed down her neck to her chest. She had placed the bottle back down on the table while trying to wipe the liquid off. Remembering beyond that was hopeless. Whatever that liquid was, was probably the cause of her memory loss.

"What was that stuff?" Cat asked with a twinge of panic. The girls often used their Saturdays to play around with potions. Hopefully this potion wasn't too bad.

"It was a new mix," Dani said with uncertainty. "We weren't quite sure what it might do."

"It might have been a sort of lust potion, or it could have been the opposite, but were honestly not sure," Chelsea tried clearing up.

"What two things were you mixing?" Cat asked more seriously.

"It was more than two. We sort of just mixed anything," Chelsea said doubtfully.

Almost frightened of what she might have been doing during the time she was under she asked, "Who found me and what was I doing."

"Drake brought you to us, and you'll have to ask him. Although he just said you guys were talking, so you're probably safe."

Cat let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't running around like a crazy person. She'll just see Drake for the rest of her missing memories.

Sunday morning she got up rather early, probably due to the fact she had gone to bed way too early yesterday, and now she was suffering the consequences. Not waking up the other girls she crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The mirror was not kind to her this morning, she looked like an awful mess. Her hair had tons of nots from sleeping, and grabbing a brush, she groaned in displeasure. "This is going to hurt." And it did, so halfway through she gave up, pined her bangs back while leaving only a few down on either side of her face, then pulled the rest of her hair into a messy bun. She went back to the other room and after rummaging through a pile of clothes, she put on a long black t-shirt that had a design of a skull on it. She put on her black jeans from yesterday, looking for shoes, she saw Chelsea's shoe corner. Chelsea's shoes were always much more exciting than anything of hers. The runners she slipped on had a little added height to them. The shoes were covered in happy colorful rainbows, blue clouds, and multicolored stars.

She then made her way to the Great Hall. The wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles greeted her. She smiled happily; bacon was like morning coffee to her. She made her way to her normal seat. She sat down grabbed a small plate stuffed scrambled eggs, and as much bacon as she could before overflowing the plate. Deciding against stuffing her face stupid she ate slowly, planning to enjoy the flavor of each bite.

When her stomach could no longer take in more food she left the Great Hall. There wasn't much to do at that moment so going to disturb Drake to talk to him was her plan for the rest of the morning. She found her way to where his dorm was. He shared it with six other boys from their year. The rule was that no boys were allowed in the girl's dorm room, except the rules said nothing about the girls going into their dorm. The only thing necessary was the code to get into the room. And Cat had figured out this month's password with ease.

There were mirrors on each floor and behind most of them were the dorms. You knew who was in the dorm by looking up at the top of the mirror's design. For each year there was a number inscribed in Roman numerals. She knew that this was Drake's dorm because the first month he was here she had to bring him back to his dorm at the end of each night. His dorm mirror was bronze and the six was in a circle and on either side were a pair of wings and leaves.

To get into the dorm you needed the password, if you got it wrong then nothing would happen. But you couldn't guess the password more than three times because then after that the mirror would turn black and you wouldn't be able to get in, until someone who knew the password said it.

"Basilisk," Cat said. Her reflection disappeared and she was now facing a small hallway that would turn into the main bedroom.

She walked through the little hall and into the boy's sleeping area. Clothes lay on the floor in piles. The room smelled like someone had laced it with too much cologne, well that or clumsily dropped it and never bothered to clean it up. The beds were evenly spaced apart with their trunks at the end of each bed. Light snoring could be heard from one bed to her left. Cat walked closer up to each bed checking for Drake. She finally found him in the center, closest to the window. His belongings were not placed out on his bed side table like most of the other boys. It held only the school's light on it. On Cat's bedside table was a family picture, books, candy, and the cutest stuffed giraffe she owned. Drake lay on his back his head fallen to the side Cat stood on. His blankets weren't as messed up as the other's; she hoped it wasn't because he slept without pyjamas. Cat sat on his bed hoping that, that would wake him up. It didn't. She bounced a little on it hoping that would do the trick. It didn't. Cat huffed. She wanted to speak to him now not later. She carefully leaned over his body grabbed hold of both his shoulders and shook. His eye lids finally jolted up, and so did his body. Cat fell over his body in the most awkward position. Cat could only laugh at his startled expression.

"Bloody hell Cat?! What are you doing here?" Drake hollered in his beautiful accent.

"I came to talk to you," Cat said as if it wasn't obvious.

"You couldn't wait till later?" His eye brows scrunched questioningly.

"No, not really, I have detention with Lajoie this afternoon."

"Can we talk before you go in?"

"No, I'm here now." She had not gone to all this trouble just to come back later when he felt like it.

"Dude who are you talking to," one guy yawned out form across the room.

"No one, now go back to sleep," Drake called to him.

"No one eh?" Cat said to Drake.

"Fine. You want to talk now, then lets go," Drake said giving in.

Cat smiled in triumph.

"Can you please get off me so I can get up then?" Drake asked. Cat had fallen over his lower half of his body making hard for him to get up.

"Haha right." Cat got off of him and his bed, and walked over to the end of his bed giving, him some space. Drake pulled his blankets off and stood up. He wore nothing on his upper half of his body, which was great with Cat because she had never seen how muscular he really was. His body wasn't overly muscular, but it was well taken care of. She thought to herself, "If his upper half looks like this then I wonder what his lower half looks like. Too bad he's wearing pyjama pants."She let out a devilish smile that obviously made Drake uncomfortable because he grabbed a shirt that laid on his bed and pulled it on right away.

"Give me a second to clean up and I'll be ready,"he said as he walked past her to the bathroom. Cat went back to sit on Drake's bed, finding that the spot where he had pulled the covers off was still warm. It took Drake no longer than ten minutes to clean up. When he came back out he had changed his clothes but had left his hair in the messy state from sleeping.

"Ready?" Cat smiled.

"Yes, lets go." He walked to the door Cat following behind.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Drake asked as they exited his dorm and started down the hall.

"Not here," Cat said, holding her index finger over her mouth.

They walked until she lead him to a large statue on the second floor. The statue was in the forbidden hallway angled in the corner.

"Why are we here?" Drake asked when he realized where she had taken him.

"Because I need to talk to you in private. And don't worry, its not really forbidden." Cat smiled, getting up on the four foot platform the statue sat on. She then jumped in the behind where there was just enough space for two people. "Come on," she called to Drake. He appeared after she called and jumped down beside her. They sat down against the wall, and Cat was able to almost fully stretch out her legs, but Drake being taller, had to bend his more. The space could fit comfortably one person but two people had to really squish together to fit.

"Ok, so now we can talk."

"Was this really necessary?" Drake asked, trying to move but hitting Cat because of their close proximity.

"No, but we won't get caught, I've come down here too many times."

"With your track record we're bound to be caught-it's just a matter fo time," Drake laughed.

She punched his arm. "So what happened yesterday?" Cat asked getting on to the topic she had wanted to speak to him about.

"You know I wanted to know the same thing. You just collapsed, are you ok? Is there something I should know?" Drake said, his tone becoming more serious with each question.

"It was nothing, just a misunderstanding with me and the girls. They left something out that they weren't supposed to," Cat said trying to calm down his worries.

"What did they leave out?" he questioned.

"Nothing you need to know about," she said, patting his arm. "I had just wanted to know what we talked about before...I collapsed."

"Nothing special," Drake said, rubbing off the question.

"Well then you wouldn't mind repeating it then if it was nothing special." Cat smiled.

"We talked about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she pressed

"You know stuff, the sky, the trees.."He sounded tense as she spoke.

Maybe something embarrassing had happened. "Did I do something?"

"No, you, well you got hot and you took off your sweater.."

"And?" Cat coaxed

"You, you, said that you were hot, and couldn't take a nap," Drake said taking pauses to answer.

"Right." She knew he was lying, but why lie? What was there to hide? Chelsea had said it was a mixture, of some lust... "Oh crap."

"What?" Drake asked worried.

"Tell me I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't try anything on you. I mean you're a friend nothing more," Cat said apologetically.

"Oh no, no, yeah it was nothing like that," Drake said, clearing his throat.

"Then what?" Cat said, irritated.

"Nothing you came closer because, because I knew a cooling spell, then you fell. Nothing more than that." Drake smiled, letting his stiff body relax.

He was still lying. "Ok whatever it is your not telling me.."

"You just said that you couldn't sleep. Honestly," Drake cut in. His tone sounded more convincing this time. He turned to face her, his eyes held the perfect beauty.

"Fine," she said annoyed. "Let's go before we get caught or something." Cat stood up at the same time Drake did and ended up falling on him. She had fallen across his body and when she opened her eyes, their faces were inches apart. His magnificent blue eyes looked like an endless ocean that she wanted to drown in.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

When he spoke, his proximity to her make her body shiver. "Mhmm." It sounded like a quiet whisper.

"Let me help you up," Drake said.

"Ok," she said finding her voice. He helped her up and graciously placed her on her feet. Cat hoped that when he let go of her sides she wouldn't falter from being so close to him. He trailed her sides carefully before letting go, probably thinking the same thing Cat was.

"I've got to go," she said finally clearing her head.

"Yeah, I should too."

Cat sat in her dorm with the other girls re-telling what she and Drake talked about. (Leaving out some parts). A tapping at the window made the girls turn around to see what it was. Cat hurried over first, opening the window a gust of cool winter air seeped in, along with a brown owl. Cat recognized the owl at once. It belonged to her sister, Morrigan. Taking the note off the owl's leg she unfolded the letter carefully and read it aloud.

_Hello Cat_

_It's been a while since I sent you an owl. I got caught up in my painting again. I just finished my winter art show. Muggles really love my work: they say it is magical. Anyways do you have any idea what Mother is planning to dress us in this Christmas? I hope it's not the horrible red and white dresses again. I thought that we had been spared from the horrible eighties muggle fashions. Mother also mentioned that she was thinking of making the ball a masquerade ball. Now that would be fun._

_I will see you at Christmas and you can tell me all the gossip from school._

_Morrigan _

"I remember that dress," Chelsea commented after Cat read the letter.

"Yes, at least we were spared," Dani said relieved.

Cat's mother loved to entertain guests, so every year she put on a Christmas ball. It was always full of distant family members and people her parents knew. Cat's mother was also kind enough to let her friends come for it, since Cat really didn't like it. It was her mother's way to please everyone. The girls usually stayed at her place for four days during the holidays, and during that time they would have the ball.

"It would be fun to have a masquerade theme," Kaitlyn said cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's just hope she doesn't buy our dresses," Cat said, knowing her mother all to well. "I just hope that this year she'll ask what we want before going crazy and buying what she likes." It wasn't that her mother had bad taste, it was just that sometimes she got over excited about something she saw and would buy it. Cat not wanting to hurt her feelings would sometimes wear the outfits her mother got.

Cat scrambled to find a quill and ink to write back a response to her sister.

_Hey Rigan_

_I'm glad your painting is going so well. Me and the girls will be excited if she does chose that theme. Just send mom a letter asking if we can chose our dresses this time, and if she complains make up some story; you're good at that. Oh, and I have some funny stories to tell you about when I see you._

_Cat_

And with that she tied the letter to the owl's foot and sent it on its way.


	11. Chapter 11, A guest for the Holidays

**Chapter 11** A guest for the holidays

Cat walked with her friends to the class room where they were going to serve their detention. Lajoie was already there, smiling and looking far more pleased with herself than usual. Cat raised a questioning eye brow to the headmistress and sat down in front at her corner of the room.

"What is it that were doing today that has you happy," Cat questioned her headmistress.

"You'll be writing lines again, same sentence," Lajoie spoke out, ignoring Cat.

"Tell me. I've never seen you with such a happy smile," Cat said.

"I was going to talk to you in private about it, but I guess now as a good a time as ever," Lajoie said, walking up to her. "I've come up with what your punishment will be." Lajoie was referring to the time she used her wand to freeze Drake. "Drake Moon shall be a guest in your house for the Christmas holidays. Your parents have already signed off on it and your mother is overjoyed." Lajoie's voice rang out with sheer pleasure.

"WHAT?" The shock of what Lajoie said had Cat's face probably looking more than a little stunned. How could she have done this? Wasn't it bad enough that she had to deal with him at school, but now at her house too? She liked her privacy, and being alone. "There is no way he's coming to my house," Cat spat out.

"You have no choice in that matter," Lajoie grinned.

"So what since you can't torture me on my holiday you've thought of a new way to torture me when I'm at home? This is ridiculous!" Cat couldn't help herself from saying. There was no way her parents could have actually signed off on this.

"This is not to torture you, _Catherine_. The two of you can use this time to settle the differences you have."

"We already settled them. Besides doesn't Drake have his own family to go home to?" She said trying to shake off the impact of Lajoie's new punishment.

"His parents work all over so he wouldn't be able to see them. Besides being with your family for the holidays he'll be able to experience the way we Canadians celebrate Christmas," Lajoie smiled.

This was just cruel. Cat could only sit there and glare at her headmistress. Her mother would get an ear full after her detention. There was no way he was going to stay at her house for the holidays if Cat had anything to do with it.

*

Cat sat awake almost twitching in anticipation for her mother's letter to arrive. Lajoie had pulled a fast one over Cat's head, and she was probably laughing about it now. She could picture Lajoie sitting in her office drinking fire whiskey laughing that she had finally got Cat back for all the years of pranks.

Then a new question arose in Cat's mind while she sat there swaying near the window. Did Drake know of this? Had he maybe suggested it? Or was this just some bigger plot with Lajoie? The questions went on in long lists. She couldn't have Drake in her house. Things were already growing weird with them. This afternoon proved that they shouldn't even be near each other. Feelings were starting to take hold of her and shaking her in every which way. She didn't like the feeling. In fact she hated the feeling. The very thought of Drake sent theses_ feelings_ frolicking around her body happily. It made her want to gag.

A tapping at the window sent her backwards yelling.

Chelsea was the one to open the window because Cat hadn't yet recovered from the spook. She took off the letter and read it for Cat.

_Dear Catherine,_

_I don't know why you had to send me such a letter. A lady writes a letter in a calm and sensible manor, they do not send a howler yelling and screaming like a manic. I am very disappointed in the way you have reacted to this. This only proves that what the headmistress said is correct. The two of you need to settle this. Besides company for the holidays will be a lovely change for you. The headmistress says that Drake is a lovely boy, and his grades are far better than yours, you could learn a thing or two from him. _

_Now concerning the ball, yes it will be a masquerade. I have thankfully enlisted one of the best wizarding designers helping me, he has such grand ideas. I'm sure that this ball will blow all the others away. _

_Love you lots,_

_Mother_

When Chelsea finished reading Cat could not believe it, her mother could be so difficult. She didn't understand that Drake was a boy whom she didn't want to have at her house over the holidays. Drake was a boy who..

"Dammit!" Cat yelled. Drake was a boy. A boy with good grades, a boy whom her mother thought was lovely, a boy she could spend time with. The very fact that Drake was a boy probably made her agree to the whole thing. Since Anatole, she hadn't been interested in boys, and now was the perfect opportunity for her mother to set her up with one. Cat fell back on the floor defeated.

"At least we'll be there for a few days, maybe we could stay longer or something." Chelsea walked over trying to comfort her. "And Morrigan will be there, she'll help you fight him off. She can be very scary at times." Chelsea shuddered.

"He's a boy," Cat said simply.

"And your mother probably likes that idea," Dani sighed understanding Cat's dilemma.

"At least he's a cute boy," Chelsea said trying to cheer her up.

"I know, and that's the problem," Cat groaned.

"Have you fallen for him kitten?" Kaitlyn laughed a little.

Cat narrowed her eyes. "I have, but I can change that."

"Cat, how can you change that? You should just accept it," Dani said.

"I just have to avoid the weird couple things, like no dancing, and staying a good space away from him. I just have to keep telling myself that he's no more than a guy friend. Nothing else," Cat couldn't and wouldn't allow it to be anything else.

*

On Monday Cat found Drake eating breakfast with Sebastian. She had to find out from him if he knew of Lajoie's evil punishment.

"Drake!" She called as she walked up to him.

"Morning to you to Cat," he said looking up at her.

Cat immediately took a step back, she had to keep her distance away from him. "Just a quick question. Are you going home for the holidays or are you staying at school?"

"So she told you then?" His eyes held no surprise.

"When did she tell you, and why didn't you tell me? Some warning might have been nice," she hissed

"She told me she was going to think about it, I didn't actually think she was serious about it. Then the next thing I know your mother sent me an owl saying how lovely it will be having me at your house for the holidays," Drake explained.

"And so your ok with this?" Cat asked exasperated.

"Well I can't really say no," Drake shrugged unsure of what to tell Cat.

"Yes you can, its easy, say it with me. N-O" She made sure to sound it out very clearly.

He gave her a sideways glance, probably questioning her sanity right now.

"Fine!" Cat stood up and stormed out.

*

The week went by too fast for Cat and it was now Friday and time to head home. The night before Cat had stuffed all of her belongings she would need into her trunk, having had to sit on it to close it.

Students made their way towards the train, each one wearing heavy winter jackets, hats, and mittens. The girls sat at the very end of the train in the last compartment, far away from everyone else. Cat took a window seat staring out glumly at what was supposed to be a happy day. She was now out of school for a whole two weeks, away from detentions, from studying, from Lajoie.

"Oh cheer up," Chelsea said, nudging her arm. "It's not going to be that bad."

Chelsea was probably right. "Yeah, so what do you guys have planned for Christmas?" Cat asked changing the subject.

Kaitlyn answered first. "Nothing much, just family coming over."

"Yeah same, except it's the crazy side of the family," Chelsea said, smiling with excitement. "Last time we had them over they had the bright idea to play the muggle game "war", but they played with bricks instead of balls, because they had the same coloring. Well my one uncle ended up getting his nose broken. Good thing my aunt is a good healer." The girls laughed.

"Man I love your family," Cat smiled.

"Me and Michael are going to spend Christmas with his family, since my dad will be out of town," Dani said.

Well at least they would have a good Christmas break, Cat thought.

When the train stopped at its destination, the girls got up and left their compartment. Walking down the small crowed hall to the exist. They got off the train pushing through people to find a place to say goodbye.

"See you in a few days," Cat smiled hopeful.

"Oh yeah, there's no way we would miss your mother's party." Dani said smiling.

"Make sure we get good dresses," Kaitlyn added.

"Will do," Cat laughed.

Drake found Cat as she was separating from her friends in search of her luggage. He spotted a tall balding man in a black jacket who had Cat's luggage and his.

"Hey Dax," Cat said walking up to her driver.

"Ms. Huntington," the man nodded.

Dax was hired by her father a few years back. He was first hired on because he could drive muggle vehicles. He later proved to be very helpful clearing out the back woods from trolls, gnomes, and other creatures . He became the grounds keeper also, when they had an infestation of javeys that could be heard yelling rude things at night.

"I see you have everything," Cat said.

"Yes, Miss," Dax said, putting their luggage on the trolley. "This way."

They followed Dax off of platform 6 and a half, through the wall to the muggle train station. Muggles stood waiting for their trains, unknowing of the wizards that passed through. They followed Dax out to the parking lot where the car was parked. Cat pulled her jacket closer to her as she exited the warmth of the building to the freezing December cold. He lead them to a black car that glinted in the winter sunlight, then opened the trunk of the car and stared putting their luggage in.

Cat and Drake got in the back seat of the black car, where she noticed that there was a tinted window in between the front and the back so she and Drake had privacy from Dax on the ride to her house. "Oh, Joy." She thought seeing it.

"How long of a drive is it to your house?" Drake asked.

"About two hours."

Drake nodded turning his head to look out the window.


	12. Chapter 12, Long Way Home

**Chapter 12** Long way home

Instead of sitting in silence Cat decided she might as well tell Drake a bit about her family before meeting them. "So my family consists of four: me, my older sister and my parents." Drake turned to face her. "My sister is an artist, which my parents were completely against, but later we worked it out. They wanted her to go into dad's business but she didn't, so they came up with an agreement. She takes up some of the business to keep dad happy and she gets to paint."

"That's gracious of them. I know my father would never ever let me live my own life," Drake scoffed. "I noticed that purebloods from Canada are very different from those back home. You all seem more lax in the old ways."

Cat was surprised, it was the first time he ever mentioned his family. "So, your father is a jerk then," she said bluntly.

Drake smiled. "Yeah."

"When the wizards came to Canada and the United States, they had to work hard to have the lives they wanted. It changed the way many wizards thought. Basically they created their own traditions and left the olds ways behind. Not to say that some traditions aren't kept but they aren't as important as Europeans hold them."

Drake nodded and returned to looking out the window, thinking about what she had said. An uncomfortable silence followed. Unsure if she should continue the conversation she cleared her throat going on anyways. "My sister decided to pursue her love of being an artist. She's had a really good success selling them, muggles especially like them. My dad won't say it but you can tell he's happy for her. My mom is taking time to get used to it, probably because as you might know pureblood women do not really go out on their own. Our purpose is to live and breed with another pureblood to further the linage."

Drake nodded in understanding. "You make it sound factored."

"Isn't it? I think we should live our own lives and not care what anyone else thinks. My parents are still wondering where me and my sister got these ideas from. Our mother brought us up to be perfect ladies, but she thinks somewhere along we must have gotten brainwashed or something."

"So your mother..."

"She's a wonderful lady don't' get me wrong. She can be strong and powerful like a troll. She's mostly well known for her parties. My mother can throw the best parties of the year. She's just got a knack for fixing it all up and making all the arrangements."

"What does your father do?" Drake asked.

"I'm kind of unsure about that, I've never really asked him. I know he's a self made business man, and is really good at it. He's got the drive, and the talent to take him to wherever he wants. Mom says that when she met him, she had no idea he was capable of succeeding as he has."

"So what brought your family to Canada?"

"My great-great-great grandparents originally came from England, but moved because of better job offerings at the time. My mother came to Canada after her mother died in search of work since her father couldn't find a suitable man for her to marry. In the end my parents ended up meeting, and well, marrying."

The rest of the drive was mostly questions and small talk after her brief little history for Drake. And soon the pulled up to the familiar white stoned mansion Cat called home. It looked just as she remembered. The circular drive way that lead up to the mansion, the garden in the middle that had now been snow covered. Looking up at the familiar white concrete and blue roof, with the many different levels of the house brought back many different memories (mostly of her climbing out on the roof, and ending up falling off). The main entrance had one taller arch and two smaller arches on the side. Their off white coloring brought the whole house into one simple word, elegance.

Getting out of the vehicle Cat saw her mother walk out the tall chocolate colored doors. She was shorter than Cat with short brown hair that framed her gracious face and glowing sky blue eyes. She walked over happily, arms wide open.

"Oh, I'm so glad your home," she said, pulling Cat into her loving hug.

"Hey mom."Cat smiled.

"So where is Drake, I've heard so much about him." Her voice was eager. "Speak of the devil." Her mom let Cat out of her hug to probably see the boy she was going to work her magic on.

Cat turned and introduced them, like a good daughter, "Mother, this is Drake Moon, Drake, my Mother, Mrs. Huntington."

"Please call me, Marie." She smiled obviously pleased with Drake's appearance.

"Marie, thank you for inviting me to your home, I am honored and thankful." He smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you." Marie smiled delighted.

Drake's smile had Cat turning away for fear that she might dumbly smile at him also.

"What are we standing outside in the cold for? Please come in," Marie said, extending her hand.

Drake nodded, grabbing Cat's black hand bag out of the car.

"Oh, don't even think about it." Cat glared. "Cut your sweet act. It's disgusting." She said, grabbing the bag out of Drake's hands and walked up to the house.

She stormed in a few seconds before Drake and her mother.

"Catherine," she heard her father call out.

Cat looked up to see her father walking towards her from the study. "Hey daddy," she said pulling on her smile.

"How's everything?"

"Good."

Her father was foot taller than her so when she lightly hugged him her head reached on his chest. His round face and dark brown eyes gave him a intellectual edge. His short hair looked to be thinning each time she saw him and turning from black to silver.

"Is Riggan here or is she still at her house?"

"No, she arrived yesterday, and is in her room." He smiled.

"This must be Drake," her father said when Drake walked in.

"Yes, sir, Drake Moon, please to meet you." Drake extended his hand to her father.

"Call me Ashford," he said shaking his hand. "That's quite a grip you've got," he said, impressed.

"Thank you, sir." Drake nodded.

"Cat, sweetie," her mother said. "Drake will be staying in the room across from your bedroom. I thought it would be best so then you two can get more acquainted."

Cat clenched her teeth, forcing a smile out. "Lovely."

"Drake I hope you enjoy your stay here, supper will be served at 6pm. Feel free to have a look around. Maybe Catherine will even give you a tour." Her mother said, smiled at her.

Cat glared at her mother seeing right through her nice façade to her plot of getting them together. "Come on Drake," Cat said, annoyed, walking up the staircase, and then up to the staircase to her right. After Drake had excused himself from her parents he followed up the stairs catching up to her with ease. When they reached the top floor Cat turned down to her left, then again until she reached her bedroom door.

"Your room or mine?" Drake asked.

"Mine, yours is there," she said, pointing to the door straight across from hers. "See you at supper." Cat opened and closed her doors before he could say anymore.

Her room looked exactly as she had left it. Across from where she stood was her queen size four poster bed sat in between the two large windows. The bed' canopy's shear was dark purple with golden hooks to hold them into place in each corner. The windows height started just above her knee going all the way up to the sealing, leaving enough space so the light purple drapery could hang in view. On the outside of the windows was a small porch that connected to each window. It had been added in the recent years so that she could go out and look either below at the rose garden or to view their entire back estate.

Their was an on suit bathroom in the back left corner that had the most beautifully huge bath tub with a shower and everything else her mother thought she would need in it. Beside the bathroom door was her huge walk-in closet. Her bookcase that was on the right side of the room held most things valuable to her. The ebony desk that was just beside the door to her right was so placed so she could not daydream away and instead concentrate on whatever task was placed there for her. Her chaise lounge that was at the end of her bed was also ebony like all of her furniture, with one golden puffy pillow sitting on it.

Cat was happy to be home, if only for the reason of her room. Taking a running jump on her bed she landed on her dark purple comforter that was comfier than any school sheets. She giggled throwing off the many elegant pillows off that her bed held to make room for her joyous sprawl around the bed. Maybe she would take a nap before supper.

"Wow, your room is magnificent," Drake said.

Then again maybe she wouldn't. "Why do you always ruin everything," She groaned sitting up to see Drake walking around her room.

Drake laughed. "How about you show me around your house like your mother suggested. I think a tour of the place would be nice."

"Bugger off."

"Please," he said, making his adorable voice match his face.

Cat had to pinch herself from under a pillow to remind her self to glare at him. "Fine."

She got up and walked over to her bathroom. The huge mirror showed her exactly what she had already know, her hair was a mess from jumping around. Grabbing a brush she smoothed them out.

"Almost done," Drake appeared by the door.

"Yes," Cat said annoyed. Putting her brush down.

They walked out of her room to back to the main lobby. She showed him the huge ballroom where her mother held most of her parties. The dinning room, the library along with her family tree that was there. She showed him portraits of family members explaining their significance. She brought him to the clear glass doors that would bring him outside to the rose garden and the maze, then further on the back woods.

She then brought him somewhere where she knew he wouldn't be as welcomed as he was with her parents. Morrigan's room was fashioned in high country style, using mostly greens and blues. She also had two windows in her room, only with hers, they were more for sitting in, to watch and draw the scenery. In the far corner was a circular staircase that lead up to her painting tower. Up their she was able to draw, and paint to her desire. Her parents had given it to her to try and appease her taste for the arts, but unknowing it only made her lust for it all that more. From up in her tower you could see the rooftop and all of the surroundings.

"Riggan!" Cat bellowed, knowing it would take a lot of voice to call her sister down from up their.

A few moments later you could hear her walking about in her tower. "Is someone calling me," She yelled from atop the stairs.

"Yeah, your little sister, now get your butt down here."

Within seconds Riggan was running down the circular stairs. "Well if it isn't the little trouble maker," she smiled stopping on the last step. Morrigan was a few inches shorter than Cat. Her hair was almost the same dark shade as Cat's and it was bone straight. Her brown eyes smiled with pleasure the way they also did when they playfully insulted one another. Her round face had smudges of green and brown paint on it, no surprise there. She wore her ratty painting jeans and a loose top that had more colors on it than imaginable.

"Look what Cat dragged in," Morrigan said noticing Drake's presence. "Hmm, your handsome. Do you do nudes?"

"What?" Drake said, shocked by her question.

Morrigan walked up to Drake, taking a pencil she put it on his nose, measuring the length of his face. "Your eyes are a little close and umm..your lips look like they were taken from Botticelli's Venus. And to think I haven't even seen the rest of your body yet!"

Cat had turned to watch as Morrigan got up close making her comments about Drake. She loved how Drake's face looked a little scared at her last sentence.

"What's the matter Cat got your tongue or something a little further south?" Morrigan smiled suggestively.

Sneering at her sisters comment she pushed her away to give Drake a little space. "Drake this is my sister Morrigan, ignore her."

Drake nodded still looking a little off by her sisters comments. As Morrigan stood there a small white tree spirit appeared from her hair to sit on her shoulder. He was no bigger than 3 inches tall and as he sat there he held a piece of her hair in front of him unsure if Drake scared him or not. He waved at Drake timidly, moving his little body closer to her hair.

Drake stood back a little startled by the little tree spirit.

"Oh, Drake this is Kep, Morrigan's little tree spirit, he's a little timid so just try not to do any sudden movements." Cat said, "Hey Keppy, how are you?" She said smiling to the little guy. "Been keeping out of trouble.?" Kep disappeared then reappeared on Cat's shoulder. He nodded holding his arms close to his body.

"Your so cute, you know I missed you." Cat said, immediately Kep's little eyes grew big and happy. He walked over and tugged on her ear, his way of thanks, before disappearing again.

"Are you going to supper?" Cat asked her sister.

"Yeah, I should probably go clean up soon then."

"See you then."

Cat grabbed the side of Drake's arm making sure he came with her, instead of staying rooted at the spot.

"Why does your sister have that thing?" Drake asked when they were walking back up the stairs.

"Its not a thing, his name is Keppy, and she found him on one of her trips. They had, had a bad storm one day and then after when they went back out she found him. His tree had been destroyed by the storm and he was going to die if she hadn't taken him. He's really shy around new people, because he's unsure if he can trust them or not."Cat explained.

"Is she allowed to have him?" Drake questioned.

"Well after she found him, she was the one who nursed him back to health, so he wouldn't go with anyone else. So he's like her adopted little son. They go everywhere together, if they didn't Kep couldn't, and wouldn't survive without her."

"This is the kind of thing you should have foretold me about," Drake said.

"It slipped my mind," she said smiling. "Now I'll see you at supper, formal attire probably, just so you're fore warned."

"Yeah, yeah," Drake said walking into his room.


End file.
